Adjusting with The Avengers
by casimchr000
Summary: Alright, if Charlie is going to be stuck with the Avengers for awhile...she might as well have some fun with it. Forget all the previous rules; here's a new one: INTERFERE...with everything! Make new friends, take out enemies before they can attack, and wait, what if the Avengers are only the beginning? Do I hear a CROSSOVER in Charlie's future? Maybe...Stay Tuned! SEQUEL TO GLITCH
1. The Life of Me

**I couldn't fool you guys! Here is my Sequel to GLITCH! Read that if you haven't, or you might be SUPER confused! I'm posting this now CAUSE I LOVE YOU.**

**The posting schedule is going to be a bit more sporadic than glitch was, this week I started college, (community, so I'm still at home right now,) got three jobs, and my volunteer hours at my church started again...yay! But I'll do my best!**

**Loki will not be IN this Fic...exactly. Read to understand better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers...or...anyone else that might show up later...Charlie is mine! But the beauty that is The Marvel Cinematic Universe and anything associated with them is NOT MINE. (If it were, we'd have a super awesome Deadpool movie, just sayin.) **

My name is Charlotte Dylan Eden Kirk. I was born in Washington D.C., a miracle baby, born two months early and weighing in at only six pounds. Despite my shaky beginning, I was a healthy child, all creamy brown skin and dark curly hair. I had my mother's complexion but my father's dark eyes, my mother's fiery personality and my father's saving people instinct. I was doted on by my parents, whom for the first six years of my life, I only saw at the same time for 3 months out of the year. My father was a highly decorated army physician, my mother a Captain, and active duty soldier. My mom and dad had conceived my brother when they were nowhere near ready to retire from the army, and so found themselves in the tricky situation of splitting leave and playing time evenly between the two of them. Five years later, by the time I'd show up, they'd figured out a bit of a plan. They split their back and forth evenly, into 9 month segments, (luckily the army was only too happy to accommodate them, seeing as they were very high ranking, important officials.) One parent, (let's just say Dad,) would stay at home for six months, alone, then mom would finish her term and they would share three months of leave together, and then Dad would go off to his, and Mom would spend the rest of her six months of leave without dad. The plan was great, though it followed a three year circuit in which there would be three months out of the year where both parents weren't at home. That was where my uncle Bobby, whom both my brother and I adored and whom lived with us my entire childhood till he passed away when I was eleven, would take over and be the parent. The third year of the circuit though, we would have at least one parent at home for the duration of the year.

It was an odd life I had as a child, but my parents were quite good at balancing their time at work and time at home, and I never once felt neglected. When I joined the army I did make a silent pact to never marry another soldier, not because I disagreed with how my parents raised me; more of the fact that I understood they remained the exception, and not the rule.

My brother and I were raised right, and we ended up well-rounded, decent children. Devon didn't join the army, which frustrated my father a bit, though Secret Service was still a worthy cause, so there weren't too many issues about it. I always knew I'd be a soldier though.

Maybe that was the reason I enjoyed the Avengers films so much…because I aspired to be them.

I never aspired to be stuck with them, though.

Loki frustrates me to no end.

I had a good life. Friends, family, Rhino, a job I loved and a purpose in life, and because of the stupid idiot I felt sorry for…now I have nothing.

I graduated high school with a 4.2. I was valedictorian, I coached our football team to a state championship sophomore, junior and senior year, and I was the class speaker for our graduation.

When I graduated from my boot camp class; I graduated as an officer with a rifle expert badge, the obstacle course first place timed ribbon, and an honorable mention for my numerous good deeds.

When I returned home from my first tour in Afghanistan, I came home with a medal of valor, a few less friends, and a plan to go back as soon as I could to continue the fight.

Now, everything I'd worked for was gone. I was starting completely from scratch here….Literally.

None of my accomplishments existed anymore.

I didn't exist anymore.

When I was younger, my favorite book in the entire world was titled, "Alexander's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day." (I know, random subject change, but stick with me, it makes sense later.)

It's a disturbing, mostly pessimistic book about a child who's dealing with what he believes is the worst day of his life. Little does he know that as awful as it is; it's only a day. My mom liked to tell me; "the only thing one day does is affect how you are going to approach the next day. Remind yourself at the end of the night; when you wake up that terrible day will be over, in the past, and a bright new shiny day, filled with possibilities is just waiting for you."

Silly, but it stuck. Maybe instead of looking at this like the tragic end of my life, instead I need to change my approach. Maybe it's really the beginning of something new.

How stupid would I be to not take advantage?

Also; I'm not going to lie. You may be able to make a soldier out of a geek, but you can't take the geek out of the soldier!

Marvel Universe….bring it.

* * *

><p>So, to be entirely honest, I was just going to leave it at that. But I realized I should probably mention a few things before I ditched out. Those things are as follows:<p>

Loki actually used the stupid phone. It was literally a few hours after our little chat that he used it. Guess what he said. Maybe I'm sorry? Maybe, I dunno, some kind of platitude.

Nope. This is what I get from him.

Loki: Sentiment. –LL

Really Loki? Thank you for that riveting conversation starter. I am in awe.

So then I don't text him back. Because I'm a female, and revenge wise we're pretty passive aggressive. So then he texts me again, an hour after the first one.

Loki: I won't apologize. –LL

And what's with signing his initials? Is he Sherlock Holmes or something? Fine, he doesn't have to apologize. But I'm not going to text if he doesn't.

It was 24 hours before he caved.

Loki: FINE. I APOLOGIZE. –LL

Me: There. Was that so bad?

Loki: It was horrifying. Never again. –LL

Me: Drama queen.

Loki: *King. –LL

Me: Not yet.

Loki: Hmm? –LL

What does that mean? –LL

Are you going to explain –LL

Fine. Don't explain. –LL

Which….Sassy Loki is sassy. Let's just leave it at that. Anyway….so that conversation stopped there. We would hold a short conversation with each other a few times a day; both of us because we were bored, him because he felt guilty, and myself because I'm too much of a geek to ignore a NORSE LEGEND texts just because I was mad. But then I thought….Loki isn't the only one who can torture via text. So I began to turn our short conversations into very long ramblings….and to my surprise, Loki more or less went along with it.

Me: You suck.

Loki: you're moping about it again. -LL

Me: I don't like you. -LL

Loki: You said you forgave me. -LL

Me: I LIED.

Loki: Try to think of the positives. -LL

Me: I got one.

Loki: It only took you three hours to think of one. Your optimism astounds me. -LL

Me: D'you want to hear it or not?

Loki: Proceed. -LL

Me: Steve Rogers Shirtless.

Loki: Well then. -LL

Me: *Picture Attached*

Loki: I stand corrected. That IS a positive.

Me: Should I punch him in his left boob?

Loki: Please don't -LL

Why the left one?

Me: I dunno.

I'm gonna do it.

Loki: Don't. –LL

But if you do, tell me his reaction. –LL

Me: I think I broke him.

Loki: You did it then? –LL

Me: Oh yeah.

In other, totally unrelated news, I am now best friends with Clint.

Loki: Unrelated, hmm? –LL

Me: Heheheh.

I never said our conversations were meaningful. I honestly think he's just bored. I also think, and this is really a little bit depressing, that he's never had a friend who would would just… talk with him like I do. Also; it's not like I have friends either, so it's really a win-win.

It's obviously something I keep to myself, of course. I doubt my housemates would approve.

Which is maybe one of the reasons I'm actually doing it….ah well.

Another thing about said phone.

Said stupid phones NEVER RUN OUT OF BATTERY, AND ARE CONNECTED TO THE INTERNET FROM MY DIMENSION. Which has two advantages. One: charger cables are a thing of the past! (I had a problem with accidentally setting them on fire. Don't ask.) Two: I can IMBD everyone and anyone I've ever wanted! If I want to know Tony Starks birthday, or what year he was tortured, let me just check my little phone here. It's like River Song's book of spoilers but better because it's the internet which has access to everything! Which I just had a crazy thought…

Anyway! Third thing! I am studiously working on my glitching. Note I said studiously. It's only been a few weeks, but with that being the only thing that sets me apart, I've decided it's about time I start learning what I can really do. I can firmly say, that glitching now only has a whoosh type feeling; no worse no less. Also; when attempting to purposely glitch, I find that it's easier when I'm turning while doing it. Steve, who for some reason has been put in charge of me, has been helping me document the characteristics of my glitching. Of course, Science, so Tony and Bruce found out and have jumped in to help recently. I mostly ignore the spies, to be honest, and Thor's not back yet. But Bruce noticed that when I glitch without overthinking it, (which I have a problem with doing,) I just kind of…appear. But when I overthink it, there's a huge gust of wind accompanied with my appearance, which Tony thinks is way cooler. He's now trying to think of a cool superhero name for me.

Which, no thanks.

Though it would be kind of cool.

So there's that.

The biggest thing for me, really, is that I've come to the realization that I'm spending too much time writing it down. I've written out my life long enough. Now it's time to go live it.

So...Here I go.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Dylan Eden Kirk. A soldier out of time, a woman whose powers are fueled by emotions, a genius who made friends easily and had a big heart, one that would lead her to philanthropy. An alien trapped in a world not her own, a spy in her own time, and one who would become one in this time. Charlotte's records begin when she was 19; almost as if she hadn't existed before them. In this world; she hadn't. This is her story.<p>

**YAY SEQUEL! So, if you couldn't tell, we're going third person! First person was essential for Glitch, but this story, we're going to see a bit of everyone's reactions, which I'm super excited about! Don't worry though, Charlie's still writing! She has a journal, which I actually actively write as well, though I dunno yet about posting it. I might. I also actively write out the text conversations that Charlie and Loki have. Would you be interested in reading either of those? **

**So...This story is about her just being silly with the avengers. It's mostly fun, fluffy ness, but there is still plot, hidden deep, deep in there somewhere. This was originally actually supposed to be a couple one shots instead of an actual sequel...but Charlie's got a plan, and I am just along for the ride. **

**PS: I know NOTHING about the Army. I have in depth research written down on my To Do List, but it's a VERY LONG To Do list. I'll try to fit it in and then go back and try to make it historically/politically accurate. For now though, I just used words that sounded important! **

**I am SUPER EXCITED. As you might have noticed...The Avengers aren't the only media that exist...who do you want to see pop up? Anyone in particular? TV show, musicians, movies, what do you got? Any events/things you want to see? TELL ME! **

**I hope you're excited...I AM! (Have I said that enough?!) **

**Next Chapter tentatively posted...TOMORROW?! Do I love you guys or what?! **

**Seriously. I do love you guys. Is it creepy how often I tell you all that I love you? **

**Review/Follow/Favorite if you'd like...IT MAKES ME HAPPY. **

**~CLC~ **


	2. Movie Night

**Chapter two I give to you, though it is a day overdue, Sorry.**

**Here is my obligatory movie night with the Avengers chapter (Because it had to be done,) but with a twist! (And cuddles) Anyway, here you go! **

**Reminder that the rest of the Glitch Series will be third person, starting NOW! Yay...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers...or...anyone else that might show up later...Charlie is mine! But the beauty that is The Marvel Cinematic Universe and anything associated with them is NOT MINE. (If it were, we'd have a super awesome Deadpool movie, just sayin.)**

"This was a bad idea." Steve muttered, eyeing not the TV screen where the movie the entire team was watching together was playing, instead fixed horrified on the weeping profile of his teammate.

"And who suggested this movie again?" Natasha snapped, though she eyed the same teammate not with horror, but instead with an odd sort of morbid fascination, as if cataloguing the episode away; for who knows what reason.

"I didn't think he would start crying about it!" Tony griped, unable to fully wipe away the amused grin that kept trying to overtake his face.

"You didn't notice the parallels?" Bruce hissed, joining in on the conversation though trying not to distract the crying individual, whose shoulder he was currently patting in sympathy.

"Not really." Tony grimaced, shrugging. "It's a kid's movie, it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"I tried to warn you."

"Shhh!" The team turned as one to glare at Kay, who simply smirked.

"No one listens to me though."

"Not really helping, now." Clint snarked, though when the rest of the team looked away, he shot her a high five.

She turned back to the movie with a smile. She told them The Lion King was a bad idea. Though she would admit, Thor crying was kind of funny.

* * *

><p>"Tony, if you were going to pick this movie, we should've started it hours ago."<p>

"I was busy hours ago. You can leave when you get tired, you don't have to finish it if you don't want to."

"Tony, you know once it starts I won't be able to leave and I have a meeting with SHIELD at 0900 hours tomorrow, so I need to get some type of sleep, and"

"Just don't watch it then, whiney pants. It's not like you have to."

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony, settling onto one end of the couch, next to Kay, with Thor resting comfortably at the other end. Movie night, Sunday night, had become a tradition in the month and a half that the Avengers had been living together, and so far, no one had missed one. They'd gone through a few Disney films, (Thor enjoyed those best, except for the horrifying Lion King fiasco,) two historical fictions (Steve had soaked them up, and everyone else had been lulled to sleep by them,) half a dozen psychological thrillers, (Clint and Natasha enjoyed those most,) and stupid comedies, (Tony, and surprisingly Bruce preferred these types of films,) but more recently Kay had decided that the two culturally illiterate needed to witness the top 50, and had thusly written a list of the top fifty movies that needed to be seen. So far, the team had made their way through the breakfast club, the entire harry potter series, (which was a hit with everyone,) the classic Star Trek films and reboots, and was currently working their way through the Lord of the Rings series. Steve and Thor had learned the hard way how long these films actually were, and though Steve bemoaned the loss of sleep, he settled down to watch.

Kay protested her current position. "No!" She squirmed unsuccessfully between the two built physiques that kept her squished, complaining all the while. "You're crushing me!" Steve rolled his eyes and made eye contact with Thor, and they shared a grin, neither of them moving. Kay groaned, and found a position that suited her, glaring contemptuously at everything and everyone the entire time. "I hate you guys."

"Shhh!" Steve commanded. "The movie's starting."

Kay made a face, but stayed silent. But not because Steve had said so. She just genuinely enjoyed this movie.

* * *

><p>"Steve?"<p>

Steve jolted awake, the lamp next to his bed switching on mere seconds after the timid voice had uttered his name. When his eyes cleared, he frowned. Kay stood there, flannel PJs wrapped around her body as if she'd tossed and turned, a bright orange blanket clutched in one hand; a teddy bear held tightly in the other. Steve hid a smile; she never looked as young as she did in this moment.

"Kay? What's up?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Steve shot a look at the clock. The movie the team had watched together had finished at midnight, and Steve had gone to bed directly following; it was one thirty. Steve let out a sigh, but pushed back the covers. Kay grinned happily, scrambling to jump in the bed before Steve could change his mind. Steve grinned slightly before laying back on what was suddenly "his side". "What brought this on?"

Kay moved around on her side, peeking over the blanket, her eyes the only thing visible. A slight shift of the blanket, a shrug, was his only answer.

"It was the movie, wasn't it?"

Kay shook her head fiercely, before nodding slowly. Her eyes filled with tears, and Steve scooped her close, wrapping both arms around her.

"I knew we shouldn't watched that stupid movie. Sweetheart, demons aren't real. I promise."

"You can't promise." Kay whispered tearfully.

"Demons don't exist." Steve spoke firmly.

There was silence and Steve waited a few moments before turning off the light and settling down to sleep. He was nearly there when he heard Kay's whisper, but was too far gone to answer it, and by the next time he'd woken up; he'd completely forgotten about it.

"You don't exist either; and yet, here you are."

* * *

><p>"What movie tonight?"<p>

"What about that movie we watched last week? Didn't they make a sequel?" Clint lay sprawled on the couch.

"They did. We should watch it." Tasha sat curled up in a chair; flipping idly through a magazine.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Steve hedged, thinking of the last two nights that he'd finally gotten his bed back.

"Why not?" Tony asked, eyeing Steve with a grin. "Scared?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "No, Tony. But,"

"What's up? Did we pick a movie?" Kay bounced in happily.

"Where have you been?" Steve asked, avoiding the question.

"Out." Kay pouted for a moment. "What are we watching?" She hopped to the kitchen to grab popcorn, but froze when Clint hollered out the title of the film. "Oh. Okay." Steve sent her a look, and she rolled her eyes.

She pulled Steve over to share a chair with her, whispering in his ear as they settled in. "It's fine. I can handle it."

"Can you?" He responded slowly.

She punched him in the arm and laughed. "Duh."

As the movie began, and everyone settled in, Kay giggled nervously. "So, uh, this popcorn's a little tasteless. Anyone got any salt?"

* * *

><p>"Kay, the movie's starting soon, you coming? What are you doing on my computer?"<p>

Kay swirled in Tony's rolling chair, looking dejected.

"Googling myself."

"Why's that upsetting? You show up on the FBI's most wanted list?" Tony teased, striding into his lab.

"No, not there. I checked. My future husbands on there somewhere, though."

"Oh really?" Tony smirked. "Should I be worried about the dastardly deeds that he's done?"

Kay laughed, expression changing quickly from dejection to joy as she jumped from her chair. "Nah, you don't have to worried about me marrying anyone from the FBI's list unless their name is Dean Winchester."

As Kay began to follow Tony out of the room, Jarvis began speaking.

"Dean Winchester, born January 24th, 1979 to parents Mary and John Winchester. Dean Winchester was wanted for Identity theft, prison escape, and multiple counts of murder. He was caught by FBI agent Henrikson, but was later declared deceased after an explosion occurred in a small town precinct. His only living relative, brother Samuel Winchester, was declared deceased due to the same explosion." Jarvis finished speaking, and mug shots of the brother duo appeared on the screen. Kay stopped and stared at the photos in wide eyed in silence.

"They're kinda hot." Tony eyed the photos speculatively, making Kay laugh.

"That they are. Too bad they're dead." But Kay looked too happy at the thought of their death, as she followed Tony out of the room. "What movie we watching anyway?"

"Some chick flick Steve wants."

* * *

><p>"Ah. Great."<p>

"Hey you guys will never guess what I found!" Tony bounded into the living room with a grin, where Thor and Kay fought to the death on Mario's rainbow bridge, Steve and Bruce in the kitchen, Clint and Natasha out on a mission.

"What Son of Stark?" Thor grumbled, trying to keep his lead on the game.

"I found out that movie we watched the week before is a trilogy!"

"AHHHHHH!" Kay threw her controller at the screen, jumped up, and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a large container of salt and throwing it every which way as she bee lined it for her room. Steve sighed heavily, and the rest of the room eyed him for explanations.

"She's been sleeping with me for the past two weeks: the last movie gave her nightmares." He simplified.

Tony frowned. "Sleeping with you?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Yes. Sleeping," he stressed. "She was too afraid to be by herself."

Bruce looked confused. "She's watched other horror films before. Why is this series scaring her?"

"Demons."

Everyone else looked confused, but Thor nodded understandingly. "Perhaps a comedy?" He suggested. "Or a film of her choice?"

Tony looked upset for a moment, and then shrugged. "It looks crappy anyway. Who's going to get the squirt?" Steve moved to get her, but Bruce waved him away. "I'll do it."

Steve looked surprised, but acquiesced.

Bruce knocked three times. "Kay? It's Bruce."

Kay opened the door slightly, eyeing Bruce for a moment before opening the door fully with a wry grin. "Sorry about my crazy exit. I'm not down for movie watching tonight. Have fun without me?" It was phrased as a question, as no one barring the spy twins ever missed a movie night, and even then it was only for work. Bruce wasn't about to break that chain now.

"We've decided against another stupid horror flick. We're going to watch something else. Your choice. You in?"

"Can we watch Hairspray? The new one?" Bruce laughed at her suggestion, but nodded. "I did say your choice," He teased, making Kay smile.

"Can I bring my salt?"

Bruce sighed but nodded.

Kay grinned and scurried back to the living room, salt flying behind her as she moved. Bruce shrugged and followed.

**Heheh. **

**So...major spoilers in this chapter for what's to come (chapter...7? PS: Did you get the hints I dropped? They were kinda obvious!) And silliness! Tune in on Tuesday for chapter three of adjusting with the Avengers!**

**SO...Because I love you...I'm going to post a few "extras," at the bottom of each chapter, so you can kind of get a feel for what exactly is going on. Extras will include excerpts from Charlie's (Kay's) actual journal and text convos she shares with Loki. You may skip them if you like, they're just for fun. **

**So...Here's Extras One!**

**The Four Seasons **

Loki: I find this type of communication abhorrent. -LL

Charlie: I don't even know what you just said.

Loki: This disgusts me. –LL

You disgust Me. -LL

Charlie: You know, you don't HAVE to text me. I was just trying to be nice, you know?

Loki: I am beyond this "bored" of which you speak. Prison is Tedious. -LL

Charlie: Well, what did you expect? The four seasons?

Loki: That reference is beyond me.

Charlie: It's a fancy hotel that…nevermind.

**Eye Phone?**

Loki: What is an eye phone, anyway? -LL

Charlie: It's Iphone, broki. Chillax. And it's just a brand name. you know, like stark phone?

Loki: Ah. -LL

Charlie: You still don't understand, do you?

Loki: Not at all. –LL

…broki? -LL

Charlie: I am so severely done right now. I can't even…

Download this app RIGHT NOW. Look up every word that confuses you. Then you will understand. Just do it.

Loki: ….Urban Dictionary dot com? Really? -LL

Charlie: Do. It.

Loki: This is not a legitimate dictionary. -LL

Charlie: It totally is, I promise.

Loki: Liar! -LL

Charlie: What did it say?

Loki: "An electronic device spawned from the depths of hell to prey on the idiots of this world that I wouldn't ever want to own even if someone tried to give it to me for free." -LL

Charlie: Yussssss.

Loki: …You frighten me.

Charlie: :)

**Review/Follow/Favorite if you want to...I so enjoy hearing from you! **

**~CLC~**


	3. Snarky Starky Starts a War

**Hello my lovely Readers! Sorry, I have had this chapter done for a while but I was just SUPER unmotivated! Here we are though, Chapter three! **

**FYI: The format for the rest of the story is going to be interesting because I'm adding two "extras" to each chapter. The chapter will start with an excerpt from Charlie's "Log" (AKA Diary, much like voldemort she does not like the word "Diary".) Then the actual chapter content, ending with a TEXT, little snippets of conversation between Loki and Charlie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers...or...anyone else that might show up later...Charlie is mine! But the beauty that is The Marvel Cinematic Universe and anything associated with them is NOT MINE. (If it were, we'd have a super awesome Deadpool movie, just sayin.)**

_Here you go! Enjoy! _

**Excerpts from Charlie's Log: **

_31 May 2011_

_ In my boredom, I may have initiated a movie night. Not purposely, of course. I think the Avengers had gained enough courage to finally begin venturing into "let's associate with each other, seeing as we are currently living together," and I have a habit of watching movies before I go to bed, and I guess I was the least threatening target, because all of a sudden they started bugging me first, but then Tony realized that "In ice for 70 years," and "Not of this planet" are hopelessly illiterate when it comes to…well everything, and so felt the need to intervene. And of course everyone has different opinions on what is the best film, and where to start, and who killed JFK. (Although I'm pretty sure they caught the guy, Tony is convinced it's a conspiracy. Which, knowing SHIELD, could be possible.) _

_ So then all of a sudden everyone is beginning to bond and I feel sucked into it, and I'm just not sure how I feel about that._

**Chapter 3: Snarky Starky Starts a War**

"You're thinking about your brother again."

Thor sighed heavily as Kay moved to sit next to him. "Is it that obvious?"

Kay shrugged. "It is to me. I notice things; and whenever you retreat to the roof, it's to ponder your life choices as a big brother. Am I wrong?"

"Quite the opposite." Thor leaned into Kay's comforting weight and shook his head. "Even now, I am at a loss to what it is that I did wrong."

Kay laughed. "You ever think that maybe it wasn't YOU who did wrong? I mean sure, hindsight is 20/20, and I think that a lot less teasing and insults would've made maybe a little difference, but at the end of the day; the way Loki turned out isn't your fault. Your father has a lot to answer for, and I won't deny that some, a few, of your actions were questionable, but Loki could've handled the whole thing differently as well. There's a lot that he has to answer for in everything as well. He needs to take responsibilities for his actions too. And even knowing that everything I'm saying is the truth: it's not really helping, is it?" Kay inferred.

Thor smiled, though it looked more like a grimace. "At this very moment, no. Sorry Lady Kay."

Kay shrugged. "Ain't no thang. But hey." Kay turned to face Thor more fully. "Let's do something different. Okay? At Thor's hesitant nod, Kay grinned.

"Alright. Instead of bemoaning all of Loki's life choices, why don't you think of the good memories? Focus on those right now, and every time you start to get melancholy. Got it?" At Thor's nod, she grinned again. "Alright, let's start. What's a good memory you have of your younger brother?"

Thor furrowed his brow for a moment before he laughed. "Loki has many nicknames, as you know?" At Kay's grin, he laughed again. "Well, some have no truth to them, and others are rightfully earned."

"We are speaking of the moniker trickster?" Are we not?" Kay clarified, and Thor nodded.

"To be quite truthful, Loki was not the best trickster when he first began. The "tricks," if you could call them that, were," Thor began laughing again, unable to stop. Kay smiled at Thor's change in mood.

"Hey! I just had a brilliant idea!"

Thor calmed enough to look her in the eye. "Yes?"

"Why don't we recreate some of his pranks?" At Thor's furrowed brow, she continued. "We have a whole tower full of people to mess with!"

Thor thought about it for a second before a grin split his face.

"I even have a friend who could help us out, if we need it. You In? Kay asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes." Thor laughed again. "I am most definitely "in"."

* * *

><p>"Shh! Thor, seriously, stop giggling!"<p>

"I am NOT-"

"Oh you SO are, and seriously stop it! Now, give me the water!"

"Alright, here."

"Thor, this water is freezing!"

"And?"

"Do you pee cold? I didn't think so, but it's too late now! Grab his hand."

"I've got it."

"Okay, now put it in the bowl."

"Alright then, Lady Bossy pants."

"Uh Oh."

"What?"

"He's, he's waking up!"

"What, Where are you going?"

"Abort mission, I repeat, Abort mission! No, Thor, grab the bowl too!"

"Oh hey Thor, what are you- ARGGGHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"In hindsight, maybe dumping the bowl in Bruce's lap wasn't the best idea."<p>

"You think?!"

"I did think that, actually."

"Ugh, never mind. Listen, we've got to step up our game."

"I agree, but how?"

"I've got a plan."

* * *

><p>"THOR! What is with you and giggling?!"<p>

"I am sorry that I find this so amusing! I can not help it!"

"Well, at least try to keep it down! Hand me the shaving cream and go to the other side of the couch."

"Alright, I am in your requested position. Commence with the shaving cream."

"That's what she said."

"What?"

"Never mind. Okay, I'm done."

"May I use the feather now?"

"That's what she said."

"What? Who is she?"

"Never MIND Thor, just go!"

"Do not rush me, Lady Kay. I am doing it, but it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe I'll try once more…ARGH!"

"Oh, hey Clint! How long have you been awake?"

"Thor's not exactly a quiet giggler."

"Ah. Right."

"Also I'm a spy."

"Oh yeah. I guess that makes sense."

"What was the point of that?"

"We are attempting to prank others, but unfortunately we are not doing so well."

"Well, I can help you guys out if you want."

"Really? YOU?!"

"Hey, I will have you know that I am great with pranks. I also have a prank in mind that you could try, and it's relatively easy. Plus, it's guaranteed to work."

"Okay, fine. You can help."

"Yes! Oh, and sorry about hitting you in the face with my whipped cream hand, Thor."

"It is quite alright, but I think I will retire to the shower, if you don't mind."

"No worries Thor, take your time. We won't initiate any more pranks until you're ready."

"And again, I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Tony."<p>

"Hey Kay. What are you up to?"

"I went to coffee with Clint, and we brought an extra for Tasha, but she didn't want one. Do you want it?"

"Actually sure. It's almost my mandatory caffeiene fix time, anyway."

"Okay, here you go."

"Thanks Kay."

"No problem!"

* * *

><p>"UGH."<p>

"Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm just a little out of it, Clint, that's all."

"You sure? You look wiped out."

"I feel like it, and it's weird. I've hit all my caffeine fixes, so-"

"Maybe you didn't though."

"Kay? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Suppose someone gave you a coffee…but it was decaf."

"No one would do something so horrendous. Except….Wait a minute. Kay. You gave me a decaf coffee?!"

"And you didn't even notice! And now you look so stupid!"

"How could you do that to me!?"

"Clint! Thor! It totally worked! Ah yes!"

"You know what this means, right?"

"Wait, what?"

"Revenge."

"Wait what? Tony, where are you even going?! Clint! What does he mean?!"

"Did I forget to tell you that pranks usually result in revenge?"

"Yeah, Clint, you kind of did."

"Uh, Oh."

"You said it, Thor."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so it's just punch jab, jab, punch?"<p>

"For the most part, now come on, Kay, just hit me."

"Can't we do it inside, Steve? It's cold out here."

"No. You need fresh air, plus the view is pretty out here, on the roof."

"But I don't want fresh air!"

"Stop whining silly, and hit me!"

"Oh, I'll hit you all right!"

"Ooof! Nice one! Hey! Stop hitting me!"

"Why? You just told me to hit you!"

"Yeah, but you can definitely stop now!"

"Where you going, Steve? Running away from a girl?!"

"Yeah, actually, and maybe I wouldn't be if she would stop HITTING me!"

"No!"

"Seriously Kay, if you stop hitting me, we can-"

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Kay!"

"It worked even better then I planned!"

"Tony? Why did you just sneak up on Kay and blare a bullhorn in her ear?"

"Revenge."

"You do realize that she just fell off the roof, right?"

"Revenge."

"Should someone go get her before she hits the ground, maybe?"

"It takes awhile to get there; but you're right. I should prolly get the suit."

"Don't bother."

"Oh, hey Kay! How was the fall?"

"I will get you for that."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I'm sorry, what's going on?"

"Steve, be quiet. Tony, you've done something very dangerous."

"Have I now?"

"This. Is. War."

**TEXT: **

Charlie: Your brother is horrible at pranking people.

Loki: ….Did you expect a different outcome? -LL

Charlie: Kind of.

Loki: Why is my brother attempting to prank people? –LL

And whom? -LL

Charlie: We're trying to get the Avengers. It's not going so well.

Loki: Are you asking for advice? -LL

Charlie: …..Maybe.

Loki: You have come to the right place, my friend. -LL

Charlie: Did you just call me your friend?! Aww.

Loki: Why is Thor attempting to prank the Avengers? -LL

Charlie: Abrupt Change of subject, I SEE you…But I'll bite.

….It's because he misses you.

Loki: Oh.

Charlie: ….Heheheh.

Loki: What? -LL

Charlie: …Friend.

Loki: …I hate you. –LL

Charlie: :)

**Their conversations are so weird...Loki's so full of hate...It's great! So...do NOT worry! The pranking has only just begun, and I promise the pranks will get more elaborate as time goes on! I would love to hear a few prank ideas from my readers...as much as I like to think myself a prankster, I'm really NOT. Anyway, get excited! Next Chapter hits you tomorrow! Yaay...**

**I would LOVE to hear what you think so far! Next chapter is going to be good!**

**Review/Follow/Favorite if you want, I would LOVE to hear from you!**

**~CLC~**


	4. Animal Antics

**Happy Monday! Like I said, the beginning of September brought on jobs, school, and more, so my posting will be more sporadic, but I will do my very best to stay on track...ish. Please allow me grace if I fall behind. :) Anyway, this chapter was my favorite to write!**

**FYI: The format for the rest of the story is going to be interesting because I'm adding two "extras" to each chapter. The chapter will start with an excerpt from Charlie's "Log", Then the actual chapter content, ending with a TEXT, little snippets of conversation between Loki and Charlie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers...or...anyone else that might show up later...Charlie is mine! But the beauty that is The Marvel Cinematic Universe and anything associated with them is NOT MINE. (If it were, we'd have a super awesome Deadpool movie, just sayin.)**

_Here you go! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpts from Charlie's Log<strong>

_7 June 2011_

_ So…..I wanted to go down to the Library, as much as I enjoy Jarvis, I'm kind of a tangible paper kind of girl. I wanted to see if I really don't exist here or not. But…I got caught trying to leave. Tony found me, and asked where I was going….and I lied and said the first thing that came to my mind and then Clint invited himself, and then Tasha, and then Steve showed up and invited Thor and then Bruce said no thanks so I tried to do the same and it didn't work, and long story short I never got to the library. Ugh._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Animal Antics<strong>

Kay found it funny, that whenever she was bored out of her mind, the rest of the individuals currently residing in Stark Tower were either busy or absent. But when she was actively searching for some solitude….they found her.

It was on such an occasion when she was attempting to leave the Tower undetected, that Stark cornered her.

"Where ya going?"

"The zoo." Kay lied.

"No way. I haven't been to the zoo in forever!" Clint appeared from around the corner. "I'm in. Let's go!"

Kay's eyes widened. "NO, you're not invited." She warned.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, not cool. Tony's invited, but I'm not?"

"Where is Tony invited?" Steve joined the trio, an interested look on his face.

"Tony and Kay are going to the zoo, and Kay says I can't go." Clint complained, arms crossed, a pout on his face.

Steve frowned. "Well that's not very fair. If you're going somewhere, you should probably leave it as an open invitation." He admonished.

Kay rolled her eyes. "Let me guess. You want to come too."

Steve beamed. "I'd love to go! Of course that means Clint is invited as well." Kay stared gob smacked at Steve, but Clint raised a fist.

"Yes! I'll tell Tasha to hurry up and get ready so she can go too."

Kay was stunned into silence.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Bruce asked.

"The zoo." Tony answered, trying to hide the smirk on his face. "You wanna come too?"

Bruce shook his head hastily. "The other guy doesn't do well around a bunch of animals and screaming kids. I think I'll stay here."

"Me too." Kay interjected somewhat desperately.

Steve frowned at Kay. "Kay, you're the one that made these plans. You of all people can't back out now. Let me go change my shoes, and then we can go."

Kay grumbled under her breath, and Tony clapped her shoulder, chortling. "Cheer up, Kay. It'll be fun.

And that's how Kay found herself taking a field trip to the zoo…with the Avengers.

* * *

><p>Overall….it was fine. For some reason, Clint owned a pink morph suit and had decided to attempt to become one with the flamingos. It hadn't gone so well, and all that Clint had gotten for his trouble was a hard hit to the noggin and he lost his hearing aids in the struggle…so he spent the remainder of their trip completely deaf…which was pretty hilarious actually.<p>

Tony had labeled himself Kay's tour guide; he dragged her around with a hand clamped around the edge of her jacket, and Kay let it happen. She figured, at least, that while she was there, she would enjoy it. Tasha was documenting via camera, and Steve via sketchbook.

It was Thor though, that caused Kay the most grief.

He was fascinated by all of Earth's creatures; many were familiar to him, but some were new, and he watched every new creature move with wide eyed, child-like wonder.

At one point, everyone had decided to take a break though; and Tony brought back elephant ears for everyone. Thor's eyes had widened at the name, but he'd finished his in 30 seconds flat and bemoaned the fact that he wanted ANOTHA. Kay promised they'd get him another one later, then thought nothing of it…until she realized later that Thor had disappeared.

She found him inside the elephant habitat, hammer in hand, about ready to charge the beast. A zoo worker was screaming at Thor, to which Thor would reply,

"Just give me his ear, and I shall depart!"

Kay finally convinced Steve to put down his sketchbook and talk some sense into Thor, and eventually Thor realized that while Elephant ears shared a name with the gray beast, an elephant ear was not actually MADE from elephants. A reminder of a hot dog and baby powder incident a few weeks before had Thor nodding in understanding and removing himself from the pen, though he kept his hammer tight to his side. Tony bought Thor another elephant ear, which placated him for the most part, and the team moved forward to continue their zoo trip.

They visited the primates, and the polar bears, and the penguins and the sharks, the dolphins and the sea creatures, and all was well. But then they reached the reptile exhibit.

Thor was fascinated by the snakes, so much so that he dropped his hammer without a care and climbed into the snake pit to "make friends." It was Tasha who talked him out of the pit, and the team moved on, not realizing until later that Thor had left his hammer behind. In their irritation, they forgot that Thor could simply call his hammer to him, and they were forced to retrace their steps. It was back at the reptile exhibit, that Thor found the shock of his life. The hammer was there, alright, but perched on the back of a small, house-sized turtle…and the turtle was walking back and forth; rather easily, as if there wasn't anything on his back. Thor, when he realized what it was he was witnessing, froze in shock.

"What is that strange beast?" He asked in awe.

Tony sent Thor a weird look. "It's a turtle."

"He has been found worthy…of the Hammer of Thor." Thor whispered reverently, and Tony rolled his eyes, rounding up the team who had scattered to look for the Hammer. Thor met the rest of the team outside the exhibit, beaming, with hammer in hand.

* * *

><p>Kay and the team thought nothing of it until the next morning, when Kay came down to the kitchen to reveal Thor, happily feeding a turtle pieces of his pop tart. Kay ran to get Steve.<p>

"Thor."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Where did you get that turtle?"

"I rescued him from the place of animals that we adventured to yesterday."

"Thor, that place, the zoo? That's where the turtle lives. That's his home."

"A creature of such standing, such as this being, does not deserve to be caged."

"What do you mean of such standing?" Steve asked slowly.

Thor looked at Steve like he was an idiot. "He is worthy of the Hammer. His place is at my side, not at that zoo place."

Steve shook his head. "Thor, he's just a turtle. Just a regular, old, turtle."

Thor stood angrily. "Do not speak so of the honorable Thortle!"

Kay, who'd stood behind Steve in silent support, nearly snorted. Thor sure had a way with names.

Steve sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, Thor, I give up." But he hadn't. The next day, while Tony and Thor were out on a mission, Steve had returned "Thortle" to the zoo, and replaced him with a turtle from a pet store. Kay had tried to convince Steve to return the pet store turtle to the zoo, but Steve had refused.

"Besides," Steve explained, "It's not like Thor will be able to tell the difference."

* * *

><p>But Steve was wrong. Thor, when he returned from his mission, was stone faced.<p>

"That is not my turtle." He complained coldly.

"It is, Thor, its Thortle,"

"That is not Thortle!" Thor roared.

And when Steve finally caved, and told him the truth, and that Steve could no longer (or wouldn't) get Thortle back, Thor was inconsolable. He didn't speak to Steve for three days. Steve felt awful, and Kay promised she'd do something to help. She had a friend she could call.

* * *

><p>That very night, the third night that Thor and Thortle had been separated, the Zoo manager was just getting settling bed with his wife, who was already in bed and covered by their blankets, when the blankets flew away to reveal a masked man with a sword.<p>

The zoo manager screamed shrilly.

"Give me the turtle and no one gets hurt!" sword man ordered.

The Zoo manager simply screamed again.

Eventually sword guy forced the zoo manager to speak using words, and a compromise was reached. Thor woke up the next morning to see Thortle resting comfortable on one of his pillows, Thor's hammer perched easily on its back.

Steve and Thor worked things out that morning at breakfast, and Kay rolled her eyes.

The Avengers were weird.

**TEXT: **

Charlie: I'm about to punch your brother in the face.

Loki: Ah, a not uncommon urge when spending copious amounts of time around the oaf. May I ask why? -LL

Charlie: So we're at the Zoo, right?

Loki:….right. -LL

Charlie: It's like animal jail. Humans pay to come in and look at all the animals in their cages.

Loki: Alright…. -LL

Charlie: Well first of all he tries to take out an elephant for its EAR, which is completely ridiculous, and then he loses his hammer, and then he steals one of the animals from the Zoo and names it, all because the stupid animal could walk around with the hammer on its back!

Loki: That IS quite impressive, though. -LL

Charlie: Oh, shut up you. So then Steve has to send the Turtle back to the Zoo, and Thor's been upset for like three days now.

Loki: ….You've obviously never dealt with Thor when he's in such a mood. As easygoing as he is for the most part, when he gets to "that" point, nothing will fix him except for getting him what he wants.

...You're going to have to get that "turtle" back, somehow. –LL

…And fast. -LL

Charlie: Ugh. Okay, I'll think of something.

Loki: Hurry. –LL

For your sake…Hurry. -LL

Charlie: Guess what he named it?

Loki: Something with his name in there, probably. -LL

Charlie: …Thortle.

Loki: My Word. –LL

That's hideous. –LL

Charlie: Heheheh.

**I'm trying to conquer all the Avengers cliches I can, and I just thought this one would be super fun! It was actually a lot of fun! Note: I am not writing stupid!Thor, because he's not stupid, he's just a foreigner. If anything, I simply wrote tourist!Thor. Thor is not stupid, and I refuse to write him as such. Sorry if that's how it came across, I'll work on it! Question; because I would love to hear what you all think; Who's your favorite avenger...and WHY? I'll tell you mine! Or do you want to guess who my favorite is?!**

**If you can't tell, Kay is kind of latching onto Steve as papa bear!Steve. Because, if you've read my Fic A Threat Closer To Home, you would know I LOVE Papabear!Steve! Tony's like her sneaky cousin friend, Tasha's the older cousin who shakes her head at your childness while every now and then joining in, and Clint...well, I haven't decided yet for him. Bruce either. What kind of roles do you think those two will fill in Kay's life? Do you disagree with the others? Let me know! **

**ALSO: ANY PRANKS YOU WANT TO SEE?! TELL ME! **

**EXTRA POINTS TO THE PERSON WHO FIGURES OUT WHO SWORD GUY IS!**

**Shameless plug: I just finished a super fun (actually kinda angsty) random Loki Oneshot! It's called Amends! I WOULD LOVE IF YOU READ IT! **

**Review/Follow/Favorite if you want, I would LOVE to hear from you!**

**~CLC~**


	5. Me Time

**So...Just finished my longest story to DATE! YAY! **

**Here's Chapter Five! You get a glimpse of what Charlie's doing while not in the presence of the Avengers...do I hear Hydra? Anyway...Check it out! Charlie's very nosy. It's fun. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers...or...anyone else that might show up later...Charlie is mine! But the beauty that is The Marvel Cinematic Universe and anything associated with them is NOT MINE. (If it were, we'd have a super awesome Deadpool movie, just sayin.)**

_Here you go! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpts from Charlie's Log<strong>

_15 June 2011_

_ The Avengers are getting closer. Which is a good thing, I guess, but I feel horribly convinced at times that I'm intruding. But when I try to hide, and give them space, they find me. I think it's time to start looking into moving out. _

_ Which brings me to the reason that I've found myself depressed enough into writing this. I did some research, with the help of Jarvis; and I was right. I don't exist here. None of my family does, not Rhino, not even my brother's girlfriend. Any of them. The Winchesters do, which has actually given my nightmares, seeing as Winchesters existing means that everything that goes thump in the night ALSO exists. Wonderful. And to top off that terrifying news, I'm going to have to create myself._

_ Which is both a great opportunity and really, really depressing. All of my accomplishments in my previous life; all gone. I have to start from scratch and to be completely honest, my materials aren't all that great. I'm not super, or smart, or even capable of sassiness. How do I fit in a world that; to quote Fury, is filling up with people that can't be matched? _

_ The only thing I really have that's unique is my ability to run interference. _

_ …Which isn't the most horrible idea I've had. _

_ My mere existence has already thrown a wrench in the timeline of things, so why not go all out? Why not go crazy? My interference can't mess things up any worse than they do naturally, not if I take precautions, right? In fact; what if I could save people, the way I did with Coulson? _

_ What if I oust Hydra before they can take down ALL of SHIELD? What if I get to the Aether before Jane, and take care of Extremis before it can touch Pepper? What if I can get to BUCKY? That's just the Avengers too, what about Sherlock? What if I can warn them? What if I can protect John? What about the Winchesters? What if I can stop Cas from doing….all the stupid stuff he gets into? _

_ If I can help THAT way, what would it hurt?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Me Time<strong>

"I need to lodge a complaint."

Tony raised a brow and sent Steve a look. Steve shrugged. He had no idea what this was all about.

Kay stood in front of them, in a full suit, fake glasses on her face, her hair in a bun. She looked very professional. Clint could barely hide his smirk. Thor just looked confused.

Kay pulled a clicker out of her pocket and turned to the TV, pressing the clicker, and a slide show title page appeared.

Tony read it out loud. "Why Y'all Need To Back Off."

Clint could no longer hold himself back. He began to snicker, then chortle, then guffaw.

Kay tapped a foot impatiently, a faintly disgusted look on her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just, your title page is so beautiful." Clint said when he could catch his breathe again. Kay rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure. Anyway, as I was saying, I would like to lodge a complaint. Keeping in mind that I understand you're only smothering me because you care, I will try to be gentle." Kay clicked again.

"There are 24 hours in a day. Seven days a week, 4 weeks a month. That's 168 hours in a week, and 672 hours in a month. I have been in residence with all of you for the last 6 weeks. 1,008 hours. I have left the Tower all of three times. Of those three occasions, I have been accompanied by at least three members of the Avengers, if not more."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Good, then we're doing our job."

"Which is what?" Kay snapped.

"Keeping you safe." Thor spoke up. "You helped us defeat Loki, and he hurt you because of it. This is our way to return the favor."

Kay rolled her eyes. "First of all, I didn't do anything. And second of all, twelve year olds are out there roaming the streets. I'm not saying throw me to wolves, all I'm asking for, is for one day a week, where you don't think about me…at all. I may stay in the tower, I may leave, but do not, I repeat, under any circumstances, follow me. Give me one day to be alone and away from you, and I won't be the only one who benefits. I promise to be back by midnight."

Steve thought it over, nodding thoughtfully. "I understand. What day do you want?"

"Thursdays." Kay grinned mischievously, as if there was a joke hidden somewhere in the day she'd chosen. "I want Thursdays."

Tony nodded. "Fine. Thursdays is your scheduled "me time." Can we get back to watching the movie?"

Kay nodded, removing her slideshow from the screen, and squishing onto a recliner with Clint, who made room for her.

Who said slideshows didn't work?

* * *

><p>One of the very best things that Kay found to be true about her "Me Time," was that she could drop her weird nickname and just be herself again…just be Charlie. She couldn't do that right away, though, because the Avengers weren't very good with letting go.<p>

Kay's first Thursday of Freedom; Steve followed her. The second week, it was Tony. Thor she spotted three seconds into the third week, and flew into a rage at him that had him terrified and trembling. After that, no one followed her. That was when she got to work. That was when she became…Charlie once more.

Charlie was bored, and restless, and tired of sitting around and doing nothing, so she'd made a Plan, with a capital P.

Her plan meant she spent a lot of time on the internet; both in this time and in hers. It also meant a lot of roaming the city. That's where she met Ian.

She saved his life. So he promised her that at some point, he would do the same.

And all of a sudden, she had a friend.

In her free time: Charlie found a job, and then two. The first three weeks Charlie had been stuck in Stark Mansion Tony had taught her the basics of computer coding. Jarvis taught her a bit more, but the rest she learned on her own. She knew it well enough to apply for a position with Stark Industries, then, because she was STILL bored, Coulson offered to train her. (She'd been in the army, she didn't need training, but what the heck.) Plus, Coulson had been so impressed with her talent, he offered her a part time position with Shield. She agreed, but on a temporary basis. She refused to let Shield own her soul.

Shield in and of itself was a great experience, if not for the money, than for the contacts she made.

Charlie, during her stay with the Avengers, no matter how old they thought she was, was only 19 years old. Perhaps that was older than the Avengers themselves thought, (they never asked otherwise, and she just forgot that they didn't know,) but for her age, her actions weren't as purposeful as they should've been. She was young, and bored. A combination that could've lead to disaster. As intelligent as she may be, and as much as the army may have hardened her and prepared her for the real world, she didn't go into anything she did with Shield with a clear cut plan. Her contacts she ended up making on accident…but when she realized one of them was Hydra and her Plan could begin right away, she wasn't stupid enough to ignore that. So all of a sudden, "Me Time" turned into something completely different.

One Thursday she sat down with one of her "contacts" and she spelled out a couple of things for him. He wasn't very smart, and it took him a while to figure out where she was going with everything, but when he figured out where his current path would take him….he turned it around. But he did something else surprising as well. Instead of simply switching alliances to the team he'd just been against, he switched alliances…. To her.

That was terrifying in and of itself. Charlie had been in charge of a team of soldiers in her other universe. She wasn't new to responsibility or leadership. But with her men, their allegiance wasn't to her, at least not directly. It was to the Army. Her contacts? They were placing their faith in HER. A 19 year old with only two years of army experience, (albeit it being army ranger experience.)

The pressure was intense. And it didn't stop with Ian, or her newest recruit.

No, because her newest recruit had given her an idea, and on Charlie's mother's advice, she went with it.

Of course, that meant that over the span of six months, she owned three buildings, had technically six employees (whom she paid and offered housing to, as part of their employment,) and had contacts all over New York, as well as in Seattle, Indiana, London, California and D.C.

It was a stressful situation, but Charlie handled it, by being as ridiculous as possible in the presence of her roommates, and all her hard work gave her a purpose, and a place to go when things hit the fan.

Because they would hit the fan.

But first…..She had a war to win.

* * *

><p><strong>TEXT <strong>

**HATE **

Charlie: Sometimes I hate myself.

Loki: If it helps…I hate you all the time. -LL

Charlie: …..Thanks.

**MONEY AND PRIDE**

Loki: You seem to be more….moody as of late. Are you going through your…monthlies? -LL

Charlie: Never heard it phrased that way before…but no.

I got a job.

Two of them.

Loki: Well that's productive of you. -LL

Why?

Charlie: Because I need money to survive.

Loki: Can you not just have the Stark support you financially?

Barton informed me he was quite well off. -LL

Charlie: He is, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind… but I need to support myself.

It's a pride thing.

Loki: Ah. Pride is something I am very familiar with. -LL

Charlie: Yeah…Kinda figured that one out bud.

Loki: Sarcasm does not suit you. -LL

Charlie: Yes it does.

….friend.

Loki: …..Have I told you recently how much I hate you?

Charlie: It's been a while.

Loki:….I hate you. -LL

NUDE:

Charlie: *Picture attached*

Loki: ….What exactly are you doing?

Charlie: Enjoying the view.

Loki: and you…what? Thought I would appreciate it as well, so you sent me a digital photograph? -LL

Charlie: Yup!

Loki: ….You do realize you just sent me a shirtless picture of my older BROTHER, correct? -LL

Charlie: Defintely forgot you two were related.

Loki: That happens a lot. -LL

Charlie: ….

This is awkward.

Did you delete it?

Loki: Oh no. –LL

I'm keeping it. -LL

Charlie: …..

MORE NUDES

Charlie: *Picture Attached*

Loki: ….Why? -LL

Charlie: It's Bruce and Tony cuddling shirtless. Aren't they cute?

Loki: …..WHY? -LL

Charlie: Just completing your collection.

Loki: ….Thanks? -LL

Charlie: Are you going to keep it?

Loki: Why would I do such a thing?! –LL

Yes. Yes I am. –LL

**So.. Kinda boring ACC (actual chapter content,) BUT NECESSARY FOR LATAH...I Hope the texts made up for that! Next Chapter is more Prank WAR stuff...and IT'S AMAZING! Get excited!**

**SWORD GUY ISDEADPOOL! (He is my favorite in the history of everything and he guest stars in EVERY SINGLE STORY I write! It's fun.) Avengers Wise, I LOVE STEVE, but CLINT is growing on me, and even though he's not technically an Avenger... BUCKY. Which, speaking of Bucky...NO! NEVER MIND! Heheheheh. **

**Next Chapter posted Friday! Yay!**

**Review/Follow/Favorite if you want, I would LOVE to hear from you! I love reviews! I love hearing from you all! **

**~CLC~**


	6. Revenge of the Fallen

**Not even going to Lie to you...THIS IS MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE CHAPTER EVER!**

**Supernatural is mentioned vaguely, just so ya know.**

**Enjoy! **

****Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers...or...anyone else that might show up later...Charlie is mine! But the beauty that is The Marvel Cinematic Universe and anything associated with them is NOT MINE. (If it were, we'd have a super awesome Deadpool movie, just sayin.)****

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpts from Charlie's Log<strong>

11 August 2011

This prank war is getting out of hand. Clint threw 6 hundred pounds of birdseed into Tony's favorite car. Whose crazy idea was this in the first place?!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Revenge of the Fallen<strong>

The war raged on…gaining intensity as it ebbed and flowed.

Apparently Steve was terrified of gnomes. Kay took full advantage of this fact.

Steve was not amused when gnomes began appearing everywhere. So he joined the War.

Perhaps flinching when Kay said Christo was a bad idea.

She disappeared for a week. Everyone was frantic with worry until it was found that Kay had never actually left the Tower…she'd been hiding in the vents the entire time. Clint found her when he was trying to find a good place to put his new nest.

Kay, of course, got her revenge.

The gnome in the shower made Steve pee his pants, and the scream was heard by the entire tower.

Tony, of course, was still a major player in the game.

He'd managed to saran wrap Clint's whole room, and for some weird reason….Clint seemed to be entirely afraid of the stuff.

Tony hadn't even planned for that part.

Clint, of course, got his revenge. When Tony's computer ended up in the middle of a jello mold, he knew who was to blame.

Tasha and Bruce steered clear of the disaster, neutral parties that played no part in the disaster, at least in the beginning.

Thor and Kay worked as a team, and together, along with Kay's mysterious "friend," they set up a brilliant scheme.

While everyone had been out of the tower on a mission, someone had come in and removed the stuffing from everyone's mattresses…and replaced it with pancakes.

When Tony watched the surveillance footage, he'd found that the strange man had made the pancakes in TONY'S kitchen, and had blared the stereo the entire time, as if he'd lived there. The guy had been covered by a weird skintight suit-type think, all black and red as it was, his face covered by a matching mask, and he seemed to be enjoying himself entirely too much.

That was a lot of pancakes.

372,844 pancakes, to be exact!

Of course, Tasha was not amused by her pancake-bed, so she reluctantly joined the fray. But she wasn't going to pull any punches.

She bubble-wrapped Clint's room.

Clint, as afraid as he is of saran wrap, is TERRIFIED of bubble wrap.

So Clint called on his good friends Kay and Thor, and they put a weird faced guy's picture ALL over her room, covering her walls, replacing her pictures with photos of this man, covering the mirrors, windows, her bed, and more.

Even if he didn't know the guy…it was funny.

Whoever the heck Nicholas Cage is.

It progressively got weirder and weirder, Tony successfully managed to sneak dye into Thor's shower gel, and he came out of his shower one day, head to toe GREEN. His clothes had all been randomly changed to the color gold as well, though Tony swore that that part wasn't him.

Thor was horrified when he heard that Kay had done that part, though nobody really knew how. She just snickered and didn't reveal her sources.

Tony had somehow found a cardboard cutout of a huge gnome and laid it down in Steve's bed, for the captain to find when he pulled the covers back one night, so the captain of course felt the need to convince Jarvis to play hide and seek with him, and then not look for the AI after he'd successfully hidden. Tony had been frantic at the strange loss of his AI, until Thor found him three days later, his whole system having been hidden in the toaster that entire time.

Tony was furious, and so he stole Steve's Shield and drew all over it.

Steve cried, and convinced Kay and Thor to help him with one more prank.

While Tony had been lounging in his living room, Steve had been hidden outside, with a lazer pointer. Tony noticed the red dot on his chest and thought it was a sniper. The ensuing screaming and jumping around more than made up for Steve spending three hours scrubbing his Shield.

Tony retaliated by dying "Thortle" green and Gold.

Thor cried, and then blamed it on Steve.

Which is why someone found a small person to dress as a gnome and hide in Steve's closet.

Steve being chased by a little person dressed as a gnome? Priceless.

Bruce, thus far, had not been pranked. Most people were afraid he would go psycho crazy and Hulk out on them all.

Maybe he felt left out.

Maybe that's why he did what he did next.

* * *

><p><strong>TEXT<strong>

**CAGE**

Charlie: *Picture Attached.*

Loki: STOP SENDING ME PICTURES OF HALF NAKED MEN. –LL

…Who is that? -LL

Charlie: …Nicholas Cage.

Loki: …..

Charlie: Shh.

**GREEN**

Charlie: *Picture Attached*

Loki: I SAID STOP SENDING ME PHOTOS OF HALF NAKED…Is that THOR? -LL

Charlie: Yup.

Loki: Is he green? -LL

Charlie: Yes.

Loki: Thank you. -LL

Charlie: Now all he needs…

Loki: His clothes have all been spelled temporarily Gold. In Thanks. -LL

Charlie: : )

**VENTS**

Charlie: Help!

Loki: How may I be of assistance? -LL

Charlie: I hid in the ventilation system at Stark Tower and now I don't know how to get out!

Loki: I suppose you'll just be stuck in there forever. -LL

Charlie: I hate you.

Loki: I hate you too! -LL

Charlie: : (

Loki: ;)

Charlie: …

Did you just…

Loki: NO! -LL

Charlie: OH MY

I'VE CORRRUPTED YOU

YUSS.

Loki: I hate you. –LL

**FAVOR**

Charlie: Hey, do me a favor?

Loki: Perhaps. Care to elaborate? -LL

Charlie: When IT happens, would you mind just asking nicely?

Loki: ….It? –LL

Charlie: You'll understand when it happens. I can't tell you.

Loki: Ah. One of your glitch things, then? -LL

Charlie: Yup.

So will you do it? Ask nicely first, dethrone using force after?

Loki: Sure, why not? -LL

Charlie: Thanks, Broki.

Loki: wait.

What do you mean dethrone? –LL

Charlie: …

* * *

><p><strong>Subtle references to Thor: Dark World and Supernatural? Deadpool stoppin by yet again? GNOMES? <strong>

**I don't even know what happened to this chapter. It ran away from me...and fell into a pool of awesomeness. **

**I'm sorry. It went weird places, and I just couldn't stop it.**

**This is literally the best thing I've ever written. **

**Next chapter wednesday (ish. Prolly closer to Friday cause it's not written yet and I don't know how to top all the weirdness this chapter produced.) **

**Review/Follow/Favorite if you want, I would LOVE to hear from you! I love reviews! I love hearing from you all!**

**Love to everyone, hope you all had a good Monday!**

**~CLC~**


	7. Monopoly Madness

**Howdy Y'all. **

**I had issues with this chapter. My apologies. **

**Without further delay, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Avengers...or...anyone else that might show up later...Charlie is mine! But the beauty that is The Marvel Cinematic Universe and anything associated with them is NOT MINE. (If it were, we'd have a super awesome Deadpool movie, just sayin.)******

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpts from Charlie's Log<strong>

_21__st__ August 2011_

_ Went on a hike throughout all of Stark Tower…and you'll never guess what I found! Tony has a floor dedicated just to his movie collection. You think I'm joking?! For a guy who prefers technology, he sure has a lot of hard copies of movies. He also has half a floor filled with just…bubble wrap. _

_ Seriously…this guy is weird. _

_ But that's not even the best thing I found._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Monopoly Madness <strong>

"Why do you even have this?!"

"The real question is; why DON'T you have one?" Tony snarked.

Kay rolled her eyes. "No, the REAL question should be," Kay adopted a disgruntled tone, "why are snooping around in my tower, Kay?"

Tony shrugged. "I'm surprised you haven't tried snooping around before."

Kay shrugged at that. "Been busy. But seriously. What's the point of having an entire floor of your tower made into a life-size monopoly board?"

It was Tony's turn to shrug. "I really don't know. I was drunk one night; and when I woke up, it was just…there."

"Have you ever used it?"

Tony sent Kay a dry look. "What do you think?"

Kay smirked. "Do you want to?"

And that was how, four days later, Kay found herself in the largest brawl that she'd had ever witnessed in her entire life. Were the Avengers really going to disband…over Monopoly?

* * *

><p>Everyone was impressed with the set up. The large, square board was painted to the floor, and had a circumference of about half a mile. Each space was beautifully decorated, and you were your own game piece, though there were props. Steve wore a Top Hat, Tony was draped in a navy cape, Bruce had pulled on giant boots, Tasha had a sword in hand, and Thor had placed a dainty tiara on his head. Clint convinced everyone his pink morph suit was prop enough, and the game had begun on a cheery note.<p>

That cheery note was nowhere to be found when Steve had landed on Park Place nearly three hours in; the first person to fall on that space. Of course, he bought it. It took two more hours for someone to land on Boardwalk…It was bad luck that said person was Steve as well…Who also bought it. Three hours after THAT, Kay was broke and excusing herself from the game, slightly worried.

At that point, Tony was ahead monetarily, to no one's surprise. Steve and Clint were tied at that point for second, mostly because Steve was gracious and let people off when they landed on his spaces, Tasha was in third place and Bruce in fourth, Thor trailing behind. Kay had been dead last and admitted defeat easily, early on.

No one else seemed as if they wanted to do so, though. Kay settled in to commentate.

At the 12 hour mark, Kay noted that tensions were high. At 18 hours, the game was played nearly silently, as if no one dared make a sound.

At 24 hours, Kay had called a momentary one hour break, which she hoped would help diffuse the tension, or convince the team not to play anymore.

Neither of Kay's hopes came true.

The game resumed with an added twist; as each of the Avengers had come back to the game board with a secret weapon in their pocket; alliances.

Of course, the alliances only made things worse. Tony and Clint's alliance was the first to fall when it became very clear that Clint was allied with Tasha. Tony and Bruce's alliance stayed strong for the most part, until Bruce reluctantly realized he needed to step away before the other guy took over, and that alliance was the second to break. Tony and Tasha, unbeknownst to Clint, had formed their own alliance, but Steve had outed them quickly enough, and Tasha and Clint's secret alliance fell through when Tasha picked Tony. Clint and Thor then formed an alliance in an effort to take Tony out, and when they began to gain the upper hand, Tasha and Tony's alliance fell through as she jumped ship.

It took three days for the Avengers to realize that Steve and Thor had formed an alliance of their own, and it was only realized when Steve, who was the only one not in the red at that point and was in fact holding everyone else in his debt, forgave Thor the fees he owed the captain.

The betrayal was evident in everyone's face. It still took Thor another eight hours to go negative and for the team to reluctantly end the game; Steve as the obvious victor.

Kay hoped that the end of the game would signal a return to real life, but such was not to be.

* * *

><p>"You're a traitor."<p>

"What are you even talking about? How am I a traitor?!"

"You…siding with Thor. Over me." Stark muttered, throwing back a glass of alcohol with a glare.

Steve rolled his eyes. "You didn't even ask to be in an alliance with me, so it's not like I betrayed you. If anything, you should be angry with Clint…or Tasha."

Tony's eyes brightened. "You're right…and I am! Clint how could you?!"

Clint sat in his nest, perched atop the fridge, glaring at everyone. He shrugged. "It's easy."

Tony stood. "really? It's easy betraying me, your friend, for Tasha? How is that easy?"

Clint shrugged. "She's hot."

Tasha, standing in the doorway, rolled her eyes. "I prefer wily. Or cunning. Or a stratagist. Or really…anything but hot."

Clint made a face. "Bite me."

Bruce sighed. "It's not that big of a deal, is it? It's just a game."

"Oh yeah, which is why you had to take a step back. Either it's more than a game or you need to work on your self control, buddy." Stark snapped.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "My self control is fine."

"Really? Tell that to my tower."

Bruce groaned. "Really? You're bringing that up now? Way to hold a grudge."

"I thought you were more evolved than this." Thor grunted.

"Reusing your lines, then?" Clint snapped. "Not intelligent enough to think up something new?"

Thor glowered. "I am plenty intelligent, human." He spat. "More intelligent than you, at any rate."

"Really?" Tony griped. "I wouldn't go talking smack about humans, this is our home turf, you're just visiting."

"Guys, calm down." Steve ordered.

"Or what? Why would we listen to a cheater?" Tony turned on Steve.

"I am not a cheater." Steve retorted angrily.

"No, you're much too honest for that, of course. Perfect Steve, never does anything wrong. What a crock."

"Really?" Steve huffed. "Get off my back, stop being so petty just because you lost."

"I am not being petty because I lost." Tony argued. "I'm always petty."

"Finally the truth out of you!" Tasha muttered.

"Oh be quiet, liar. Though I should've expected it out of the spy." Tony ranted.

"Watch your mouth!" Clint yelled.

"Why? Protecting your little girlfriend?"

"What?!" Clint turned red. "No! Are you twelve?! Knock it off!"

"HEY I HAVE AN IDEA." The room went silent though the glares did not increase, all eyes turned to Kay, who beamed, a black box in her hand.

"Let's play a game."

Tony scoffed. "You really think playing a game's going to fix this? Playing a game is what started this!"

"Besides, I don't want to play another game with these guys, let alone fight by their side!"

There was a silence as Clint's bitter words brought the team back to reality.

"Why don't we just play this game, guys? Please? It'll help."

Steve sighed. "We'll play your game. What's it called?"

Kay grinned. "Cards against Humanity."

* * *

><p>From a game that ruins friendships to a game for horrible people, it was an interesting change, but one that worked wonders on everyone's tempers.<p>

The game was explained; "An apples to apples for adults, you'll love it, Clint, you start," and the game began with Clint as the first to choose which black and white card combination he liked best. The black card clint picked up first?

Captain America is having a passionate affair with…

Steve's face turned purple, Kay burst out laughing, Clint beamed, and Tony rubbed his hands, eyeing his cards evilly.

"I love this game," He chortled, pulling out a card and putting it down.

Steve shook his head, nearly speechless as he put one down.

Kay cackled as she chose her card, and Bruce smirked as he chose his.

Thor put a card down slightly confused, and Tasha's face was emotionless.

When it was shown what everyone had chosen, Kay thought Steve would have a heart attack.

The options Clint had to choose from included;

**Captain America is having a passionate affair with _**

-Me

-A billy goat

-The President

-Your Mom

-My childhood priest

Steve glared at everyone, then at Kay. "Which one was yours?" He demanded. Kay shook her head, beaming.

"No way. I'm not telling."

Steve pointed to the card that read "me" warningly, and Kay just laughed. Everyone luahged, so Steve did not feel any relief.

Clint coughed. "I pick that one!" He pointed to the me card, and there was a moment of silence as no one moved, then a chuckling Tony raised a fist, and Steve choked.

Kay burst out laughing once again, sharing a high five with Clint, and Tasha let loose a smile. Bruce shook his head with a grin, and Thor boomed out a laugh.

"I love this game." Tony said again, and Steve shook his head, scandalized.

The game progressed, getting dirtier and grosser, and more awful as time went on. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Just a few of the winning card combos and their winners were as follows;

**What's fun until it gets weird?**

_A bunch of idiots playing a card game instead of interacting like normal humans. _

Thor won that one.

**And the academy award for _ goes to _. **

_Being a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist - Not Tony_ _Stark _

That round went to Clint.

**When you get right down to it, _ is just _.**

_An unhinged Ferris wheel rolling towards the sea - A windmill full of corpses. _

That one was Kay.

**This is your captain speaking, fasten your seatbelts and prepare for _.**

This one was a tie; the winning responses being

_Civilian casualties_ (Tasha)

And

_Demonic Possession_ (Kay)

**What gives me uncontrollable gas?**

_Poorly timed holocaust jokes._

Steve shocked the room by winning that one. He just beamed.

**Hey baby come back to my place and I'll show you _.**

_A PowerPoint presentation _

Bruce won that one.

**What did the US airdrop to the children of Afghanistan? **

_A lifetime of sadness. _

Steve pissed everyone off by winning that one.

**My country tis of thee sweet land of _.**

_Obesity. _

Steve won the entire game with that one.

The game ended with mended relationships, everyone's stomach's burning from the laughs they'd shared, and a Steve who beamed, shaking his head wryly.  
>"Yeah, we're all going to Hell."<p>

Everyone was more than apt to agree.

* * *

><p><strong>Text<strong>

**Checking In**

Loki: So how are the individuals living in your madhouse faring? –LL

Charlie: eh…no crazier than normal. Is prison boring?

Loki: There are no words. –LL

Charlie: You know, I've been reading up on the long term effects that solitary confinement has on prisoners….it's actually pretty disturbing stuff.

Loki: You are not my therapist. -LL

Charlie: You couldn't afford me.

But seriously, are you doing okay?

Loki: Worry not about myself. I can do little while I'm caged. It is the oaf you need to keep an eye on. -LL

Charlie: Is this your subtle way of saying that you're worried about Thor?

Wait a second.

Was your whole subtle question really about Thor?

Loki: You are deluded. -LL

Perhaps. -LL

Charlie: Did I ever tell you why Thor wanted to start up a prank war?

Loki: I don't believe it was ever mentioned. -LL

Charlie: ….He was missing you; and I told him to think of his favorite thing about you.

Loki: He thought of my pranks? He HATES them! -LL

Charlie: That's not what he said.

Loki: hmm. –LL

Charlie: Listen, Loki. He's your brother. It's alright if you don't want to talk about him, or even if you do. I promised you when we last talked, it's all fine. Ok?

Loki: Yes. Alright. –LL

Charlie: Loki….

Loki: I don't want to talk about it.

Charlie: Alright fine. Just know, I'm here if you've need it.

Loki: I'm fine. -LL

But Thanks. -LL

**Speaking Plainly**

Loki: Do you remember when you said I could speak to you? -LL

Charlie: I do. Tell me what's up.

Loki: My whole life I've been in his shadow. Now I'm finally free of it, and I long for the shade. -LL

Charlie: That's how it always is. I longed for a life greater than the one I led, and when you gave it to me, I demanded you take it back.

Loki: I do apologize. -LL

Charlie: I know you do. That doesn't change the fact that we've both found ourselves in situations we'd rather not be in. We just have to adjust.

Loki: Would you like to trade? -LL

Charlie: What? Trade lives?

Okay, that would actually be crazy.

Yes.

So much Yes.

Loki: …You do realize I can actually do that? -LL

Charlie: Do it. Do it.

Do it.

Do.

It.

**Never Again**

Loki: Never Again. -LL

Charlie: True That.

* * *

><p><strong>And SCENE! <strong>

**Heheheh. I just love the idea of everyone getting super mad over monopoly. In apology next chapter up right after I finish posting this one! **

**Sad FYI: This story will be finished NEXT WEEK. **

**:( Four more to go.**

**Love to all my readers (sorry again about the break,) **

**~CLC~**


	8. A Conversation With Cas

**Me again! For the second time in a row! Yay! **

**So...This chapter is a sneak peak into one of the ways Kay (Charlie) is putting plan INTERFERE into action! Supernatural fans will be excited. Those who don't watch supernatural you will be horribly lost and I apologize. This chapter is necessary for...other stories...**

**What? **

**Anyway! Onto the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Avengers...or...anyone else that might show up later...Charlie is mine! But the beauty that is The Marvel Cinematic Universe and anything associated with them is NOT MINE. (If it were, we'd have a super awesome Deadpool movie, just sayin.)******

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpts from Charlie's Journal<strong>

_4__th__ September 2011_

_The Avengers and I are in a good place right now. I wouldn't go so far as to say we're this great happy family. We're good roommates, I think. They've gotten used to me, if not grown to like me. Maybe I don't need to rush out and make my mark on the world alone? _

_ Maybe I actually have people who care about me in this world? _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Conversation with Cas<strong>

It was a Tuesday about three months into her stay with the Avengers when she realized that that specific Tuesday was a very important one. It took her awhile to remember what it was that was so important about that day. It was another twenty minutes and a stop at a craft store before Charlie had a proper game plan for the day. While it wasn't technically "her" day, she nonetheless decided that the circumstances being what they were, Kay went Charlie mode, leaving the tower with no one the wiser.

The first step involved Charlie attempting to glitch somewhere she'd not ever thought about glitching to before, forget having actually attempting it.

She was marginally surprised when she succeeded on her first try.

Who knew she'd be able to glitch into heaven!?

Charlie had successfully glitched about ten feet behind the person she was looking for, right at the beginning of the telling of his story.

"You know, I've been here for a very long time. And I remember many things. I remember being at a shoreline. Watching a little gray fish heave itself up on the beach, and an older brother saying, "Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish." I remember the Tower of Babel, all 37 feet of it, which I suppose was impressive at the time. And when it fell, they howled divine wrath. But come on, dried dung can only be stacked so high. I remember Cain and Abel. David and Goliath, Sodom and Gomorrah. And of course, I remember the most remarkable event - remarkable because it never came to pass. It was averted by two boys, an old drunk, and a fallen angel. The grand story. And we ripped up the ending, and the rules, and destiny, leaving nothing but freedom and choice. Which is all well and good, except... well, what if I've made the wrong choice? How am I supposed to know? But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you my story. Let me tell you everything."

Charlie settled in to listen…it might be interesting. And interesting it was. The story of two hunters and their angel friend was a sad story littered with small moments of humor amidst continuous tragedy. It was a story of endurance, a story of hope. The angel Castiel told the story with sincerity and spoke of his plan with an air of rightness…it hurt, to know exactly how wrong he was.

"So, that's everything. I believe is it what you would call a... tragedy from the human perspective. But maybe the human perspective is, limited, I don't know. That's why, I'm asking you father; one last time. Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path? You have to tell me; you have to give me... a sign. Give me. A sign. Because if you don't I'm going to cho- I'm going to do whatever I... whatever I must."

Charlie sneezed. She'd been feeling it well up for a while now…but had held it back, not wanting to interrupt. It exploded at that exact moment.

Castiel whipped his head around, and Charlie winced, hands coming up on reflex. "Don't kill me! I'm a friendly! And er, not dead."

Castiel tilted his head. "You are human?"

Charlie nodded.

"Not entirely, though," the angel mused, and Charlie looked worried at that, but Castiel continued speaking. "Why are you here?"

Charlie shrugged. "You asked for a sign." Charlie held up the white poster board that had made the trek with her, and the angel of Thursday read the black letters he found there.

Castiel squinted. "I was not expecting a sign in the literal sense." He read the words written on the posterboard out loud; "Do not do the thing."

Castiel shook his head. "it's rather vague."

"It's a multi-purpose sign." Charlie hedged. "This," she gestured to herself, "is your actual sign."

Castiel frowned. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I'm from the dimension that Balthazar sent Dean and Sam to; you know, to keep safe from Raphael but really as a distraction so he could steal a weapon for your benefit?" Charlie reminded.

"Did an angel-" Castiel began urgently, and Charlie laughed. "No, no angel. Quite the opposite, in fact." Castiel looked alarmed and Charlie winced. "Right, Demons are real, I keep forgetting. Not a demon either. Just a jerk with a lot of power at hand, that's all."

Castiel looked closely at Charlie, who allowed him time to observe. "You come from the dimension where Dean and Sam and I are actors on a televised show meant for entertainment, aptly named Supernatural?"

Charlie grinned. "Yup!"

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Has the show advanced in similar standing to this universe?"

Charlie nodded. "But the reason I'm here, is because I want to change that."

"So you know the results of my quest?"

Charlie shrugged. "I may or may not have come from the future as well, but who's keeping track? To be honest, Castiel; I've seen everything. In the show, you don't get a sign, you continue on this path, and you succeed. Your plan works." Castiel's eyes brightened. "But you kill your family, thousands of them; slaughtered at your hand. The Winchesters talk sense into Balthazar, your buddy angel, and because you feel betrayed, you kill him as well. You double cross a demon, and instead of splitting the souls of purgatory, your entire plan, you consume them all, and because you forgot one little thing, they turn around and consume you."

Castiel looked progressively horrified as Charlie continued to list what happened. "What did I forget?" He asked.

"Leviathan."

At that, Castiel was reeling backwards with a horrified groan.

"And that's just the next five episodes."

Castiel was shaking his head. "You could be working for Raphael…"

"And you're an angel and I'm a human and you should be able to read me. I don't have any traces of Raphael's grace on my person, nor am I lying. Believe me or not, but if you don't stop, and right now, everything I mentioned before will happen, and much worse things as well.

"Like what?"

"Your friendship with the Winchesters does not survive your attempt to takeover heaven."

Castiel's mouth gaped open in shock.

Charlie could tell it was time for the kicker.

"Castiel…are you God?"

Castiel shook his head in shock. "No! I would never…." He paused.

"But you do." Charlie forced out.

Castiel stood and began to do something very human…he began to pace.

"This is the only viable option,"

"It's not."

"Crowley and I have spoken at length,"

"Crowley's a demon, he's lying to you-"

"If I don't do something Raphael will take over,"

"Then do something! Just not…purgatory!"

Castiel turned to eye Charlie. "Then what?"

Charlie paused. "Well, if you've got some time, I have a few ideas…"

Castiel tilted his head. "My schedule just opened up."

Charlie grinned. "How do you feel about pie?"

Castiel's face contorted; it took a moment for Charlie to realize that he was attempting something she had not seen before on "Castiel's" face; a smile. It looked good on him.

"You are not busy?"

Charlie shook her head. "I'm completely free."

Castiel smiled wider. "So am I."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys."<p>

"Hey Kay! Whoa! We totally forgot about you! What have you been doing all day?" Clint looked up from where the Avengers where seated around the kitchen table, a pizza in the center.

"Hostage negotiation with an angel; for the purpose of a better united Heaven and less trampled Earth. You know. The usual."

Steve frowned. "Have you been in the tower this whole time?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Kay sent the group a grin and a wave, and booked it to her room, pulling out her phone once she'd reached the safety of those four walls.

Steve sent Tony a look. "Was she lying?"

"Of course she was." Tony didn't look up from his pizza. "You don't hostage negotiate with an angel, it's like negotiating with a terrorist."

Steve sighed.

"Relax, Cap. Of course she was here the whole time. Where else would she go? It's not like she has friends."

Steve relaxed at that, but Clint frowned. Kay? No friends? Well, that wasn't…right. He stood up to go knock on her door, but Tasha arrived from her latest mission at just that moment, and demanded his presence. Clint sighed. He'd talk to Kay later. If he remembered.

**Text: **

Loki: I Believe felicitations are in order. -LL

Charlie: For what?

Loki: ….It is the 9th of August. I believe that is your day of birth? -LL

Charlie: Oh yeah.

Loki: …..Felicitations?

Charlie: Thanks.

Loki: Are you, as is Midgardian custom, doing anything of import to celebrate? -LL

Charlie: That would be a nope.

Loki: ….I am confused. I thought for sure someone would want to make a fuss of the yearly anniversary that celebrates that you are one step closer to the grave. If not you than one of the avengers? -LL

They are aware this date is the anniversary of your birth? -LL

Charlie: IF you want to be technical my mother had a cesarean, so it would be the anniversary of my removal.

Loki: Charlotte. –LL

They don't know? -LL

Charlie: They never asked. They don't care. It's not your concern.

Besides, it doesn't really count because it was June in my world when I glitched, and May when I got here so technically I turned 20 a month ago. No worries. It's just a birthday.

Loki: Are you quite positive? -LL

Charlie: Yup. Are we done now?

Loki: …What transpired over the course of your day?

Charlie: How was my day? It was alright. I made another ally. An angel, this time.

Loki: Stop making Allies! –LL

Charlie: …..No.

Why can't I make Allies?

Loki: Should you not first attempting to make friends? I believe you would benefit much from friendly support. –LL

Charlie: Two things.

One: I don't need any more friends. I have you. You won't fail me.

Loki: Ah. Right…. -LL

Charlie: Two: And I hope you understand how long I've waited for this moment…

I.

Do.

What.

I.

Want.

Loki: Your humor knows no bounds. -LL

Charlie: It's better than being depressed all the time.

Loki: There is much truth in that. -LL

Charlie: I know. I'm a genius.

Loki: And for what it's worth… -LL

Happy Birthday -LL

Charlie: ….

Thanks.

**Goat**

Charlie: Don't think I didn't notice.

Loki: Notice what? -LL

Charlie: Thanks. :)))))))

Loki: I know not what you speak of. –LL

Charlie: I know it was you.

Loki: I am still not comprehending. -LL

Charlie: Literally no one else in the history of ever would have gotten me a stuffed goat….wearing green body armor.

Nor could they have made it just MAGICALLY appear in my room.

On my bed.

Loki: Perhaps you should check your security? –LL

Charlie: You actually got me a present!

You're super weird.

…I'm humanizing you….That's even more weird!

But in all seriousness, Loki, Thanks.

Loki: Happy Birthday. -LL

…I can't believe I'm doing this… -LL

Charlie: Doing what?

Loki: ….my friend. -LL

Charlie: GASP!

I love you too!

Loki: I hate you.

Charlie: ANDDDD he's back.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! NON SUPERNATURAL FANS; y'all should check out the show, I quite like it! ALSO: I hope the chapter wasn't too confusing. If it was (my guess is it was,) I hope TEXT made up for that! (They're so cute! BEST FRIENDS FOREVER)<strong>

**SUPERNATURAL FANS (and anyone who cares to know,): I took dialogue straight from Season Six Episode 20, the man who would be king, and I mentioned events that occur from season 6 episode 15 (French Mistake) all the way to Season 7 episode 1. For those of you wondering if Kay is going to run into the Winchesters at some point...I would keep you in suspense, but I'm not that cruel. Yes. But no details! **

**Let me know how you think this story is going to wrap up!**

**Love and happy fall weather to you all! (I stinking LOVE fall!)**

**~CLC~**


	9. It's Always the Quiet Ones

**This chapter broke me. **

**I literally have serious issues and need to consult...someone. **

**In other words, chapter nine is here! Excerpt at the end and so no TEXT, because of reasons! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Avengers...or...anyone else that might show up later...Charlie is mine! But the beauty that is The Marvel Cinematic Universe and anything associated with them is NOT MINE. (If it were, we'd have a super awesome Deadpool movie, just sayin)******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: It's Always the Quiet Ones <strong>

It was a Thursday. Kay was off doing "Charlie" stuff, Tasha and Clint were taking a day off together, Steve was visiting a veteran's hospital, and Tony was showing Thor around New York a bit.

It all started when Fury left an unsettling voicemail on Steve's phone. Steve listened to it, eyes wide, and took action. One of his final actions was to call Tony.

"Sup?" Tony answered.

"Where are you?"

Tony frowned at the urgent tone in Steve's voice.

"At a diner a couple blocks from the tower. Why, what's up?"

"Fury just left me a voicemail you need to hear. I'm close by, I'll meet you at the Diner. Is Thor with you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Stay there. I'll be there in five."

Tony frowned as Steve hung up on him.

"Is something wrong?" Thor asked slowly.

Tony shrugged. "Cap seems to think so. He should be here soon."

* * *

><p>It took Steve three minutes to stride in, Clint and Tasha on his heels. Steve got right down to business.<p>

"Listen to this."

"Rogers? You need to find Banner, and fast. I can't give you all the details, I don't know then myself…but he's done something….. You should've kept a better eye on him! Now someone's dead! Just…take care of it, Rogers. I don't want to know the details. Clean it up, and be quick about it!"

Tony's eyes were wide as the message finished. "Do we know where he is?"

Tasha shook her head. Steve rubbed his face wearily, then he frowned.

"Kay?" Kay froze in the doorway of the diner, pushing a figure behind her to the ground.

"Sup, Steve." She grinned weakly.

"What are you doing here?" Steve snapped.

Kay frowned, confused at Steve's panicked look. "I mentioned that I was setting up a lunch meeting with-" a glance toward the ground, "a friend, and Bruce suggested I check this place out."

"Do you know where Banner is?" Thor demanded.

Kay shrugged, worried. "He said he was just going to lay low at the tower today. Why? What's wrong?"

The Avengers shared a look before dashing out the door.

Kay sent the man she'd pushed onto the ground an apologetic smile.

"Rain check." She promised. Then she ran after the Avengers.

Steve opened the door to the tower slowly. Jarvis had told Tony that Bruce was in the living room, but then Jarvis shut down and would say nothing else.

Tony was in a panic. The team moved forward and found Bruce, criss cross applesauce on the floor, his fingers clutching the sides of his hair so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Bruce?" Steve took a step forward. "Are you alright?"

Bruce was rocking back and forth, slowly. Steve asked his question again.

"I just wanted a friend."

Bruce's voice was shrill, a high note that terrified those who heard it. He didn't stop rocking.

"Bruce, old buddy, what happened?" Tony asked, attempting for a light tone.

"I just wanted a friend. No one was here. I was alone." Bruce began to babble, and kay started shaking her head, eyes wide. She didn't like this.

"What happened Bruce? You need to tell us what happened." Tasha moved forward to grab Bruce's shoulder, but just then Bruce looked up.

His eyes….were a bright vivid green that had Tasha scrambling away from him, mouth open in shock. His face was…it almost looked like his face was changing colors. His normal skin tone stayed consistent for the most part, but it looked like a sick tinge of green was fighting for dominance. Kay squeaked and moved to hide behind a chair. Clint did the same.

"I just wanted a friend." Bruce whispered it this time, and Steve crouched down so he was eye level with Bruce.

"I'm sorry we left you, Bruce." Steve spoke softly, concerned. "But it's okay. Whatever you did, we'll take care of it, alright? But you need to tell us what happened."

Bruce's eyes had seemed delirious, but then they sharpened onto Steve's face, and he scrambled away from him.

"When did you get here?" Bruce demanded, voice a growl.

"A few minutes ago. Is there someone else here?"

Bruce grimaced. Then he smiled, his face still changing colors. The smile was terrifying.

"There was."

"Can you tell us who?" Tasha asked urgently.

Bruce growled. "He was my friend. But then he wanted to leave. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to STAY!" Bruce roared the last word, and Steve took an involuntary step back.

"What did you do to him?" Thor demanded.

Bruce shot Thor a venomous look.

"I made sure he couldn't leave. If he had done what I told him to, he would've been fine. But he didn't like the place I'd made for him. He tried to escape." Bruce's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Tony and Steve shared a look. Tasha pulled gloves out from nowhere.

"He shouldn't have. He should've listened to you." Tasha agreed.

"He made me do it." Bruce insisted. "It was his own fault."

Tasha nodded. "You're right. Did you clean it up?"

Bruce shrugged. "I did what I could."

"Where?" Tony asked.

Bruce rolled his eyes. But then he pointed towards the bathroom door. The door was shut, and a light peeked out from the bottom.

Tasha and Clint approached the door, both wearing gloves. "We'll take care of it, Bruce." Tasha promised. "Rogers, get a few black bags."

Kay stood frozen in the corner, eyes wide.

Tony and Thor looked at each other in shock.

Bruce had actually….He'd actually….

"Look buddy, I know this isn't your fault…this was the other guy…"

"Are you sure?" Tony froze in trying to encourage Bruce, mouth open.

"This wasn't the other guys fault." Bruce spoke softly, a terrifying grin on his face.

"It was all me. Go ahead. Open the bathroom door. Find out."

Tasha shared a look with the group. Then she slowly opened the door. The Avengers crowded around her to see….

The bathroom was empty.

Well…it wasn't empty. There was a turned over fishbowl on the counter, and in the toiletbowl….

A fish.

The team stared down at the toilet in confusion, and all of a sudden a loud bang had black confetti falling down around the team. Tony looked at the stuff in shock.

Bruce beamed from the doorway.

"Here lies sir guppy," He began, trying not to laugh, looking entirely normal, eyes and skin tone back to their regular color. "He was a good friend…until he tried to jump out of the fishbowl. He will be missed."

There was silence…the team frozen, watching Bruce, who beamed.

"So…" Bruce turned to allow Kay access to the bathroom, where she watched the confetti fall in fascination. "Fake?" Bruce nodded.

"This was a PRANK?!" Clint shrilled.

Steve fell to the floor. "Oh my god."

Tony started laughing maniacally.

"I literally though there was going to be a dead body in here." Tasha held a hand to her heart.

"That was most stressful." Thor exclaimed, shaking slightly.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Kay hugged Bruce who shrugged.

"I try."

"Wait." Steve held up a hand, which was shaking badly. "Fury…."

"Was in on it." Bruce concluded.

Tony chuckled. "Dude. That was awesome. Terrifying but awesome. You do a great crazy person."

Bruce grinned. "So I've been told."

"I think we can safely conclude that Bruce here, won the prank war." Clint pouted.

"Agreed." Kay and Tony answered at the same time.

"Good." Steve panted, rising from where he'd fallen. "I don't think I can take anymore."

Kay and Bruce shared a look.

"What an old man." Kay shook her head sadly.

Bruce nodded. "His poor old heart just can't take it."

Bruce walked away whistling as Steve frowned.

"Wait!" Steve hollered. "Who's going to pick up all this confetti?"

Kay cackled and ran off, and Steve grimaced.

"I guess that means I am. Awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpts from Charlie's Journal<strong>

14 September 2011

Bruce wins. At EVERYTHING. The End.

* * *

><p><strong> So...I decided Bruce needed to win the prank war...because he's awesome! Oh my word, and Fury AND JARVIS helped out! What bros. <strong>

**So that concludes the prank war! Bruce wins! Yaay. Two more chapters, and then this story wraps up! Quick heads up...it gets a teeny bit angsty. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Review if you feel the urge, and follows and favorites make me happy! **

**~CLC~**


	10. Lie Down with Dogs

**I update most of my postings at Starbucks, right? And every stinking time...there's always this stupid fly that won't LEAVE ME ALONE. I hate flies! **

**So here's chapter ten! I've already pre-warned slight angst. Also there's a curse word, y'all. Just one though. **

**HERE WE GO.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Avengers...or...anyone else that might show up later...Charlie is mine! But the beauty that is The Marvel Cinematic Universe and anything associated with them is NOT MINE. (If it were, we'd have a super awesome Deadpool movie, just sayin.)******

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpts from Charlie's Journal<strong>

26 October 2011

I've officially overstayed my welcome. I suppose it was bound to happen, and if I'd been paying attention, I wouldn't be as surprised as I am now, but as it is, the conversation I overheard kind of threw me. I had no idea I was so irritating to them.

But Tony was right. I am an adult. I'm older than they think I am, and definitely old enough to be living alone.

Thing is…. I don't know about the whole alone thing. I got used to Steve, and Tony, and Bruce and everyone. I thought they were doing the same. Guess I'm not as good as reading people as I thought. But….

I don't want to go. I suppose it's time to initiate Plan Interfere: Immediately.

I'm gonna miss everyone though.

Damn it, I got attached.

Now it's gonna hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Lie down with Strays<strong>

The Avengers were in a bad mood.

Fury did a good job of leaving them alone, or he had, the past few months, but apparently in order to garner his assistance with Bruce's prank, Bruce had promised the man one mission; and because they'd forfeited, that meant all of the Avengers had to pay up.

The mission had not gone well.

It didn't help that Fury had refused to go lightly on them, gleefully handing over his most burdensome case.

They'd finished the case; but it had been a workout, putting everyone in a bad mood once they finally got home.

Their angry mood was part of the reason they spoke so harshly.

That excuse did not keep them from having to suffer the consequences of their words.

* * *

><p>"Hey, anybody seen the squirt?"<p>

"Ugh!"

The team had just arrived home, worn and weary, and the first words out of Clint's mouth had Stark rolling his eyes and reaching for a drink, unable to silence the groan that spilled out of his mouth.

"What's with the attitude?" Bruce asked with a frown.

Stark, who had felt a certain way for awhile now, was more than happy to unload his thoughts. "It's just that I don't remember signing on to take care of the kid indefinitely, you know? I know we said we'd take her for a while, but c'mon guys, no way was this thing supposed permanent! Nobody's really finding a way to get rid of her." Stark sassed, downing his glass in one swallow and moving to refill it.

"It's not like she's a disobedient puppy you can get rid of. She's a kid, and she's our responsibility." Steve rolled his eyes at Stark's flippant words. Steve knew Tony didn't mean it. Tony adored Kay, that was obvious. He was just stressed out.

"Why, though? Why do we have to take care of her? Why us? That's my question." Tony finished his glass and reached for a third refill. "We've put all of our lives on hold to play pretend; living together for her sake, because we failed to stop the bad guy from messing with her. Which we don't even know what he did! We just saw her flip out and when Fury startled grumbling about not knowing what to do with her, we played the martyr! Don't you think it's time we started moving on with the rest of our lives? You know, Thor, heading back up to Asgard, The agents meeting back up with Shield on a permanent basis, and me doing, well, whatever I do. Steve's new, so I dunno what your plans are, but come on guys! Shouldn't we be doing something, instead of playing babysitter?"

No one really knew what to say to that. Tony was just blowing off steam, but some of what he was saying did have merit.

"She's not our responsibility." Tony added. Then he grimaced. "And honestly, she's always around! There's no time for us to be adults because suddenly we're all too busy being parents." Tony looked at his drink, and reached for another refill.

Natasha nodded. "Tony has a point. None of us asked for this, let alone volunteered for it. She was forced onto us."

"She's not a bad kid, though. She's a good kid. She's smart. She's funny." Bruce interjected, a little confused at where all the animosity was coming from.

"I'm not denying that." Tony argued. "All I'm saying is; don't you think she's overstayed her welcome? She's a great kid, sure, but she's clingy, and we're all too busy with our own crap to hang with each other, let alone take care of a kid."

"C'mon Tony, what do you suggest? That we kick her out onto the street? She's got no place else to go!" Clint snapped.

"She's smart. She'll figure it out."

"She's young. She trusts us to have her back, and you just want to what, throw her away?" Steve joined the conversation, arms crossed.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Cap, if you think about it, she's no fragile flower." Tony shrugged. "She's a stray." There was a silence as the room reeled in shock. "And when you lie down with strays, you get up with fleas."

The room went deathly silent in response to that.

* * *

><p>Kay stood in the doorway, silent as well. In all honesty, she didn't know what to say. Everything Tony had said; it was true. And she realized something in that moment that she should've realized weeks ago; she'd overstayed her welcome. Kay looked down at the phone gripped so tightly in her hand that her knuckles were white. Looks like she had plans to make.<p>

Steve's phone ringing had the near frozen Avengers spurring to action; Fury had been on the other end, he wanted to be debriefed. By the time the team rounded the corner, Kay was gone.

* * *

><p>It was hours later when Clint poked Tony harshly in the shoulder.<p>

"You said mean things about Kay earlier." HE accused. "Are you really going to kick her out?"

Tony shook his head. "No. She's welcome here for as long as she wants. She knows that."

Steve frowned. "Does she?"

Life changed for everyone that day. Kay was gone much more; the team hardly ever saw her, and at first no one really realized it. They seemed relieved at the reprieve, and would spend more time out and about as adults. They spent more time out of the tower in three weeks than they had since Kay had moved in. It was a relief for the change of scenery, and Kay's absence wasn't really mentioned or noticed, the team got so busy. It took her missing three movie nights for anyone to even realize that something had changed.

"Hey Kay!" Stark threw over his shoulder when he saw Kay enter the living room. She strode over to the fridge, pulling out an apple and a water bottle. She shot Tony a half hearted grin as she moved to make an exit.

"Hey Tony." She shot out as she passed him by.

"We're going to watch that new thriller that just came out. It looks like crap, but whatever. You in?"

"I'm actually out. Literally, I've gotta go. I've got things to do." Kay sent Tony a grin that looked more like a grimace. "Maybe next time." And she was gone. Tony shrugged and plopped down in between Steve and Thor.

Halfway through the movie, Tony frowned. "The squirts been out a lot. What's up with that?"

Seconds later, he was distracted. But Steve's brow stayed furrowed the rest of the film, as well as long into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So...No TEXT again, because you'll be getting a surprise next chapter which I'm all sorts of excited about! YAY. <strong>

**Next chapter up soon!**

**I love you all! **

**~CLC~**


	11. And Get Up with Fleas

**WHAT UP! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

*****SOB*****

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers...or...anyone else that might show up later...Charlie is mine! But the beauty that is The Marvel Cinematic Universe and anything associated with them is NOT MINE. (If it were, we'd have a super awesome Deadpool movie, just sayin.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpts From Charlie's Log<strong>

_24 November 2011_

_ It hurts. Why does it hurt? _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: And Get Up With Fleas<strong>

"So did you know this was a family party?"

"That would be a no."

"We're assholes. Kay totally could've come with us!" Clint crossed his arms, wrinkling his suit.

"She could've. That doesn't mean she had to. Calm down, Big Bird. She doesn't have to do everything with us."

"And for the past month, almost, she hasn't done anything with us!" Clint complained. "None of us have even really seen her at all! She even stopped coming to movie nights. Or have you not noticed?" Clint accused.

Tony winced. He hadn't noticed, not really. He'd been relieved when she'd stopped hanging about, then he got busy and honestly for the most part forgot about her. No one else had brought her up, so he'd assumed the same had happened to them.

"What, like I'm the only one who's forgotten about her!" Tony snapped. "Steve's the one who's supposed to keep an eye on her."

"And when did that become my job?" Steve huffed, loosening his tie.

"Don't call Kay a job. She's a person. She was supposed to be our person but we totally forgot about her and now she probably hates us." Clint huffed.

"Or she hasn't noticed, either?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"But probably not." Clint rasped.

"Where is Lady Pepper?" Thor changed the subject rapidly, feeling ashamed and just wanting to get through this so he could go back to the tower and squeeze Kay to death in apology.

"Somewhere. She'll probably want to see us right away."

"You make my job so easy."

Tony and the team turned to see the young woman they'd just been speaking of, decked out in a tight black dress that, while form-fitting, was modest in both length and neckline, and wearing matching black stilettos, face made up prettily and hair contained in a stylish updo. She sent the group a tight smile.

"Miss Potts is in the lounge, she requests your presence immediately. Ian will escort you." A young man appeared at Kay's side and bowed lightly. She sent them another tense smile and vanished.

Tony growled but followed the man, the avengers following his lead.

* * *

><p>"So who's the new gal?" Tony asked his girlfriend carefully. "The one you had waiting for us?"<p>

"She's one of our computer analysts; Stark Enterprises hired her maybe three months ago. She came in to pick up her check at the same time as I was in the middle of a breakdown. She's been a godsend, offering me advice and assisting with the planning of this event. I don't know what I would've done without her."

"Hm." Tony frowned. "Computer analyst, you say? What's her name?"

Pepper Potts shot her boyfriend a "look". "I'm not telling you that. You're NOT scaring off another one."

Tony sighed. "I just want to thank her, that's all."

But Pepper shook her head.

"Nice Try."

* * *

><p>"You heard the buzz?" Clint sidled up to Steve, who stood hiding behind a rather large plant.<p>

Steve rolled his eyes. "You mean the fact that everyone seems to be amazed by the intern, AKA Kay, but no one can remember her name?"

"That would be the buzz of which I speak." Clint confirmed. Steve sighed.

"Are we really assholes?" He asked worriedly.

Clint rubbed a hand over his face. "Depends on who you ask. Stark tends to put expiration dates on his acts of kindness; and with Kay, at least for Stark, she kind of overstayed her welcome. To be honest, we all kind of jumped into the whole Kay thing blind, accepting the responsibility for a kid we ddin't know all that much about. We honestly just kind of stopped trying, hoping that she'd be fine left alone.

"We're lucky that she is. In only a few hours she's managed to charm an entire roomful of jaded business men and women." Steve added lightly.

"Yeah." Clint straightened up. "Looks like she's in the middle of charming another as we speak." Clint inclined his head to the opposite side of the room, where Kay spoke intensely with a tall think man. Steve smiled. Then he frowned.

"How old is she?" He asked suddenly.

Clint shrugged. "16 or 17, I think. Why?"

Steve tilted his head, examining Kay from afar. "She just looks…" Steve paused. "Older than that. Has anyone actually asked her how old she is?"

Clint furrowed his brow. "I don't think so, actually. Weird." Clint watched Kay as well, then his eyes wandered, and he smirked. "Starks making a beeline towards Kay. Should we intervene?"

Steve nodded. "Any conversation those two hold right now won't end well."

The two began to make their way through the crowd, then Clint paused.

"And…Bruce saves the day." Bruce had whisked Kay into a dance before Stark had gotten close, and for that, both Steve and Clint breathed a sigh of relief.

Clint frowned. "Great. Now I want to dance with Kay."

Steve smirked. "Wait your turn."

Clint glared. "You have to wait too."

Steve raised a brow. "Not if I ask nicely."

* * *

><p>Bruce and Kay had been dancing in near silence when Steve tapped Bruce on the shoulder and asked to cut in. Kay rolled her eyes and Bruce grinned, stepping back easily.<p>

Steve pulled Kay into his arms, and the two began to dance. Kay raised a brow with the ease in which Steve moved.

"I didn't know you could dance." She grinned. Steve smiled.

"Me neither." He admitted, causing Kay to laugh, loudly.

Steve's smile slid away as he observed Kay fully. "You look tired." He spoke suddenly, and Kay shrugged.

"I've been busy." She evaded.

"Helping with the benefit?" Steve asked slowly.

Kay hesitated. "Among other things."

Steve nodded, thinking. "How old are you? He blurted out. Kay laughed again.

"Really? I've been in the custody of the avengers for six months, and you're just know asking how old I am?" She teased.

Steve shrugged. "Better late than never?" He tried.

Kay shook her head, a smile on her face. "Guess."

Steve furrowed a brow. "I originally thought you were maybe 16 or 17."

"But now?" Kay teased.

Steve shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure."

There was silence for a moment, the two just dancing, before Kay spoke again.

"20."

Steve froze. Kay had to shove him lightly to get him to continue dancing. "You're really that old?"

Kay smiled tightly. "I have to get older. I don't have to grow up."

Steve, despite himself, chuckled. "I get that. So you're actually 20?"

Kay nodded.

"I was way off." He admitted.

Kay shrugged. "It's alright. But hey," The dance began to wind down, and Steve looked down at Kay, her eyes earnest. "At least you asked. I mean, when you find out, it'll make more sense, right?"

Steve frowned. "When I found out what?"

Kay bit her lip. "20 year olds like to wander, explore right? So it'll make sense. It has nothing to do with you guys."

Steve's eyes narrowed. "What has nothing to do with us?"

"My turn!" Clint appeared at Steve's elbow, and Steve opened his mouth to say something more, but Kay turned a bright smile in Clint's direction and held out her hand.

"Of course it's your turn!" Kay turned to Steve one more time, reaching out as if to touch him. She paused halfway though, pulling her hand back and sending him a strained smile. "Thanks, Steve. For the dance…and for everything."

Steve responded to her smile, but slowly. What did that mean?

* * *

><p>Clint whirled her around in circles, and she couldn't contain her giggles. He eventually slowed though, a little breathless himself, and sent her a half grin, that morphed into a concerned frown. "That remark you made to Steve, the thanks for everything? It kind of sounded like a goodbye."<p>

Kay winced.

Clint noticed that Kay didn't deny his observation. His insides froze, but he kept his voice light. "Are you going somewhere?"

Kay sighed. "I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me," She started, but Clint shook his head.

"Now, that sounds like a goodbye too." He added, and Kay shrugged.

"You wouldn't be wrong."

Clint sighed. "You can't leave, Kay. You're a kid."

"I'm 20, Clint." Clint's eyes widened, then he was shaking his head.

"You can't be that old." He argued.

Kay shrugged. "I am. I'm 20 years old. I'm an adult, at that age where one should be allowed to spread their wings, and leave home."

Clint shrugged. "And you have to do that now?"

Kay sent Clint a look. "Do you just expect me to live off of Tony's money for the rest of my life?"

"Why not?" Clint retaliated. "He has enough of it. He won't miss it."

Kay shook her head, a smile spilling out despite herself. "I can't live like that, Clint. I won't be a charity case."

Clint frowned, but he understood. "School?" He guessed. "College?" Kay shook her head.

"I was never a good student. That's not changed."

"Well, I mean, NYU is a pretty great school," Clint started,

"And you all would be close by?" Kay finished. Clint shrugged, not denying it. "Clint. I want to help people. I want to make a difference. You, Steve? The other Avengers? They don't need me."

Clint shook his head. "We do-" he started, but Kay interrupted,

"And worse, you don't want me."

Clint glowered, and Kay rephrased her last sentence. "You know what I mean, Clint. I've overstayed my welcome. You may not think so, but the others do, and the tower was their home first. I'm a bit of a nuisance, a distraction the Avengers don't need, and I'm okay with that. There are people who need my help, something I have that I can offer them, things I can't offer you. Isn't it my obligation to make sure I'm making a difference?"

Clint had nothing to say to that. How do you argue with Logic?

The dance ended, and Kay sent Clint a soft smile. "I can't make a difference here. I appreciate everything you've done, and everything the other Avengers have done, but I've definitely overstayed my welcome." She patted Clint on the arm, and began to walk away, and Clint had a sudden, horrible realization that he wasn't ever going to see Kay again.

"You'll keep in touch though, right?" he choked out abruptly, a little too loudly.

Kay sent him a grimace, one he was certain was supposed to have been a smile.

"We'll see. I wouldn't want to bug you guys." Clint furrowed his brow, and Kay scoffed lightly.

"Wouldn't want you guys to get fleas, anyway." Kay sent Clint a soft wave, and then disappeared into the crowd.

Clint frowned, then groaned when he recognized her last sentence.

* * *

><p>"What'd she say?" Steve appeared to Clint's right, Bruce to his left, and Clint shook his head.<p>

"She heard us that night." Clint blurted out. Steve and Bruce stiffened, knowing exactly which night Clint was talking about.

"It isn't what she thinks, we have to go explain," Steve moved forward, but Clint grabbed his arm.

"It's too late Steve." Clint's jaw twitched. "She's gone."

Steve's eyes widened. "Gone where?"

At that, Clint could only shrug. They'd been so distant from her the past few months, It was anyone's guess where she was going. It could be anywhere.

Steve's shoulders drooped. "You think she'll come back?" He asked a little mournfully.

Clint winced, but it was Bruce that answered. "If she really did overhear that conversation, my guess is probably not."

Steve grimaced, but he nodded. "If I were her, I wouldn't either."

Clint frowned. "I just wonder what her plan is."

Bruce shrugged. "She probably doesn't have one. She's just a kid."

Clint and Steve shared a look at that, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>Once Kay had successfully slipped through the crowds and reached the doors, she slipped off her heels, and holding them in one hand, made her way outside and down the sidewalk, the lights and noise of the party becoming faint behind her. She let her hair loose from the bun it was in, her dark curls cascading down her back. She continued walking, covering block after block of New York without stopping. When the noises of the party faded away, Kay was nowhere to be found, and a new young woman stood in her place, entering a seedy bar and sliding into a corner booth at the very back of the slightly dirty establishment. The other side of the booth was occupied by a tall thin man with a pointed nose and a receding hair line. He smirked slightly when she arrived.<p>

"Ah, finally decided to deign me with your presence?" The young woman who used to be Kay shrugged.

"I had to deal with a few things. I've already given you a few tidbits of gossip. Would you like to hear more?"

The man tilted his head. "You've intrigued me. I'm most interested in what evidence you have to garner my continued interest, but first, I think I'd like to know with whom I'm dealing with." The man answered smoothly.

The young woman who used to be Kay smirked. She held out a hand to the man. "My name is Eden. "

The man chuckled, moving to shake her outstretched hand. "Mycroft Holmes. Now tell me; what else do you know about my brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>CALL<strong>

Charlie picked up the phone without checking the caller ID, only three people had this number.

Or so she though.

"Ian, I totally love it. Contact the guy, tell him I'd like an interview. Use the usual Alias, please."

"This is not Ian."

Charlie froze; eyes wide and unseeing. She slowly closed the laptop that was sitting right in front of her, turning to look out her living room window confused.

"Are you there?" The voice came on again, definitely NOT Ian's but most certainly familiar.

It was a voice she hadn't heard in almost seven months.

"I didn't know you knew how to call." Charlie blustered.

While she couldn't see it, Charlie could practically see the eyeroll her comment would produce. "It's fairly simple, my dear. Even my oaf of a brother could figure it out."

"That's not very nice, Loki." Charlie admonished, standing and moving to her fridge.

Loki chuckled. "Of course it's not. Did you expect anything less?"

"I guess not." Charlie admitted. "We've just texted for so long, it's weird to hear your voice again. May I ask what jumpstarted this strange scenario?"

There was a pause, then a deep sigh. "Thor has returned to Asgard."

"Wow. Guess he finished all his business here on earth then." Charlie hedged, pulling out a juice box from her fridge.

"You think to trick the trickster?" Loki's voice went deeper than before, almost disappointed.

"I don't know what you mean." Charlie knew very well what he meant, but she wanted to hear him say it."

"Thor came to see me upon his return. He told me you had vanished into thin air, asked if there was any way for me to find you."

Charlie bit her lip.

"I told him there was none."

Charlie winced as she waited for the other shoe to drop.

"I would like to know just what happened that caused you to leave the Avengers presence without even informing me about it."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "It was time to move on. I told you before, I refused to be their dependant forever. I was a friggin' Ranger, I can take care of myself. It's time I proved that. So yes, I moved out, and didn't leave a forwarding address, but it's not like they really care."

Loki sighed, and Charlie shrugged.

"I mean, I know they care, in their own weird way. But I was cramping their style. They thought I was sixteen, but they never asked me if I should be in school, if I'd finished school, when my birthday was, or even how old I ACTUALLY was. They just assumed."

"IF they'd wanted you gone so badly, why not leave a forwarding address?" Loki probed. "Had they really felt the way they did, they wouldn't have used it, but it would have put them at ease."

"I," Charlie paused. "I guess that's a complicated answer. I'm sure they'd try to keep in touch, and maybe would even do a decent job of it; but there are battles they need to fight that they can't if I distract them. And there are people out there that I can help, people I can save, but not if I am constantly distracted and pulled into the Avengers problems. I'm helping them as best as I can; but from a distance."

Loki was silent. Charlie sighed, heavily.

"A clean break is better. Maybe when I have time, I'll hit them up later. Maybe not. But I have to move forward with my life. And so do they."

"I agree." Loki's voice was wry. "If the oaf asks again I will inform him your whereabouts are unknown to me. I would enjoy saying such a thing much more were it a lie, though."

Charlie huffed, smiling despite herself. "Was that a sly way of trying to ask where I am?"

"Yes."

Charlie let out a real laugh that time, shaking her head. "I'm still in New York, I bought an apartment complex on the other side of town. I'm working through a list of potential dirty Shield agents and trying to locate someone. I'm eventually planning to move to D.C, but that probably won't happen till after New Year's. How about you? Still in Prison?"

Loki chuckled. "But of course. Why would I want to be anywhere else?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I'm actually expecting a call about a property in D.C, and I have a lot of work to do. Will I talk to you later, or is this conversation a one-time thing?"

On his end of the phone. Loki smiled. It was a genuine smile, one that only Charlie could wring from him, one that no one saw. That did not mean that it didn't exist.

"We shall see." And before Loki's self-restraint failed him and he said something potentially heart-warming, he hung up.

Charlie snickered as the dial tone informed her of Loki's childish move, and opened her laptop once more.

She missed Clint, and Steve, Bruce and Thor, Tasha and even sometimes Tony. But she knew she was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>Three months later, standing in front of an apartment complex in D.C. that SHE owned, her coworkers and a new friend at her side, she was even more certain.<p>

She missed The Avengers. But she was doing the right thing.

And, she promised herself with a soft smile directed towards her newest…..friend? She would see them again.

That…was a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>SOB.<strong>

**Adjusting with the Avengers is OFFICIALLY OVER. **

**The next chapter is my author's notes (NOT NECESSARY to READ, but that's where I'll explain a few things, answer any questions you have, and say my MANY THANKS.) **

**I want to give a general thank you to EVERYONE! You all are so encouraging and so uplifting, and I hope you enjoyed this journey as much as I did! **

**For those of you who will not read my Author's Notes...this is a crossover series! **

**There IS another installment...but if you haven't guessed, Charlie (who will go by Eden in the next installment,) will be hanging out with The Holmes brothers and John Watson! For those of you who DON'T care to continue with this journey, and are strictly Avengers fans, the Avengers WILL return in a later installment titled Charlie's Terrible Horrible, and I will have hopefully written it well enough that you don't have to have read the next two installments in between Adjusting with the Avengers and Charlie's terrible Horrible, though other characters will be making appearances in that Fic. as well. Check out my profile or the Author's notes for a better explanation! **

**For those that we leave here, I hope you enjoyed the ride! For those of you who will be checking out the next installment, DEDUCING THE SLEUTH, I will see you there! And for those of you who will be anxiously awaiting Charlie's Terrible Horrible, I will be seeing you soon! **

**Sending you all buckets full of love and appreciation! **

**Signing off,**

**~CLC~**


	12. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

><p><strong>THE STORY BEHIND GLITCH AND ADJUSTING WITH THE AVENGERS:<strong>

Glitch started out as my take on how I would react if I were suddenly thrust into the Avengers world.

The idea was adapted from the FanFiction One Step Ahead with an OC named Jackie Walker, I read the Fic, and I loved it and then I started thinking, what if Jackie Walker was ME?

Well, she certainly wouldn't be as cool. Jackie Walker is AWESOME. I would not be that cool. I also would've been that person who'd seen the movie fourteen hundred times.

So what if what had happened to Jackie Walker had happened to ME? What if I had appeared in the movie? What if I knew what was going to happen? What if I didn't just stick around either, what if I went back and forth? What if it all somehow had something to do with Loki? And what if The Avengerss weren't the only fictional characters that showed up?

And thus, the Glitch series was born.

Glitch was written in first person, and without much planning.

Adjusting the Avengers was, and is, the beginning of something much much bigger.

It all started with Glitch; and in the very last chapter I surprised myself when I wrote that Loki forced Charlie to be stuck in the Avengers Universe.

I decided that since she was there, and the Avengers were there, why shouldn't we do a one-shot, three or four chapters, of Charlie chilling with the Avengers, just being generally silly.

Adjusting with the avengers blew up into its own FanFiction, complete with plot, one summer night at a coffee shop with my best friend. GLITCH blew up from a Fic with a few one shots into a crossover extravaganza!

I started out as just an Avengers fan. I learned everything there was to know about Marvel, and The Avengers, and at the age of 18 started diving into the wonderful world of geekery. And for the first time in my whole life, I think, I felt like I belonged somewhere. My love for the Avengers led me to a little website called Tumblr.

And Tumblr led me to so, so, much more.

Sherlock came next, then Supernatural, and I found myself falling in love with fictional characters and plot lines.

All of these things began to translate into my writing, and thus; Glitch became a crossover series.

* * *

><p><strong>WHERE WE'RE GOING:<strong>

Glitch, as the first installment, established my OC and created a universe that would stand for the rest of the series. It also followed the timeline of a favorite film of mine; The Avengers.

Adjusting with the Avengers (AWTA) became the second installment, the first six months of my OC's new life in the Avengers universe spent almost exclusively with them.

As I mentioned in the last chapter of AWTA, the next installment finds my OC (Charlie) headed to London with the Holmes brothers in Deducing the Sleuth.

There are four more installments planned; one more major TV show Fic, (Cough cough supernatural,) and the last three installments will be where the actual crossovers begin. In list form; it kind of looks like this, if that helps (I'm a list person.)

1. Glitch **Completed

2. Adjusting With The Avengers **Completed

3. Deducing the Sleuth **Not Yet Posted (Estimated completion date: November 31st)

4. Supernatural Fic (TITLE TBA) ***Not Yet Posted (Estimated completion date: November 31st)

5. TITLE TBA ****TO BE POSTED DECEMBER 2014

6. TITLE TBA *****TO BE POSTED DECEMBER 2014

7. TITLE TBA *****TO BE POSTED DECEMBER 2014/JANUARY 2015

Hope the list form helps!

I had so much fun writing this installment, and I'm so STOKED to start posting Deducing the Sleuth! Charlie as Eden is going to have great fun messing with Sherlock, and she may or may not find a surrogate father in John…or maybe even Mycroft? I plan to have the next two installments posted during the month of November, so the Glitch series will be entirely done by CHRISTMAS.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS<strong>

I have to thank a lot of people:

My family, for letting me loose myself into this crazy world that I've created and invested so much of myself in.

My friends, who have been so wonderfully supportive of me during all of this, one of whom specifically, has been my muse, my beta, my fact checker, who met me at starbucks more times than I could count, who delved into this story with me more than anyone else, who didn't begrudge me the late night into the wee hours of the morning planning sessions where we both thought up our best ideas, and who has been so encouraging and uplifting through this entire process. You know who you are.

Thank you.

And most importantly! To my readers! To Those who favorited, thank you! To those who followed; I am so sorry for the sporadic posting schedule but thank you for sticking with me! To those who reviewed, it was your kind words and uplifting thoughts that kept me going. I appreciated all of it more than you know. For those of you who started this journey with Glitch, and then moved to AWTA, I am so happy to see you again! For those of you who've read/are reading my other Fanfictions as well; you're continued support means so much to me, and I absolutely adore you all.

To the one-time readers, to the repeat offenders, to the reviewers who I now consider family, to those who went through every nervewracking update with me and for those who find this piece as a finished work….I love you all.

_**~CLC~**_


	13. NEXT INSTALLMENT

Series Update!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Charlie will return as "Eden" With Sherlock, John and Mycroft in...Deducing the Sleuth! Chapter 1 and 2 posted now!

~CLC~


End file.
